Pijamada en el mall :
by Estrella'black
Summary: Bella Swan decide unírseles a sus dos mejores amigas e ir al centro comercial. Derrepente una tormenta cae sobre el mall atrapándolas a ellas y a otros 3 chicos adentro. ¿Surgirà el amor mientras estos seis chicos están atrapados en un centro comercial?
1. Prologo

Pillamada en el mall

Pròlogo

**BPOV**

Ugh! Asì que aquì estoy. Una chica de 19 años siendo arrastrada por sus dos mejores amigas Alice y Rosalie hacia el estùpido centro comercial solo para comprar un par de zapatos, como si fueran a morir sin ellos.

Oh, denme un respiro.

Por mucho que ame a estas dos, pueden ser un espanto. Osea, un par de zapatos? Yo estaría bien con mis zapatos del 5to grado si aùn me quedaran! Juntas deben tener como 500 pares de zapatos. Yo tengo tres.

"Bella! Serà mejor que dejes de mirarme asì." Dijo Alice desde el asiento de adelante. Me conoce tan bien.

"¿Y què si no lo hago?" preguntè.

"Tendrè que hacerte un makeover" Vi como la cara de Rosalie se iluminò ante la palabra "makeover" asì que inmediatamente me callè. Alice sonriò maliciosamente.

"Sabìa que con eso te callarìas."

Suspirè y mirè afuera por la colorida ventana del brillante Porshe amarillo. Llegamos dando un frenon extremadamente ruidoso. Podìa ver a la gente viéndonos mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento del centro comercial. Rodè los ojos. Estaba acostumbrada.

"Wow. Miren el estacionamiento." Murmurò Rose.

Hechè un vistazo a mi alrededor. Estaba casi vacìo excepto por dos carros. Un Honda civic y un brillante Volvo. Bufè.

"Tal vez no està abierto." Dije llena de esperanza

"No seas tonta Bells. Me sé los horarios del mall como la palma de mi mano". No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando Alice dijo eso. Retrocedió y se estacionó al lado del brillante Volvo. Desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad mientras esperaba a que Alice moviera su asiento para poder salir.

"¡Aliiicee!" Gemí, esperaba terminar de una vez con esto.

"Lo siento Bella. Espera" Dijo mientras empujaba el asiento adelante y yo brincaba hacia afuera.

Alice es un pequeño duendecillo con pelo corto y puntas apuntando a todos lados. Es extremadamente fuerte y espanta la basura por mi.

Rosalio saltò fuera del carro. Moviendo su larga y hermosa cabellera rubia como recién salida de un comercial de shampoo. Ella probablemente es el ser humano mas hermoso de este planeta. Cuando recién la conocí me sentía muy intimidad por ella. Ahora conozco a la verdadera Rose, duerme hasta el mediodía y come como vaca.

Caminé lentamente detrás de esas dos adictas a las compras. Iban balbuceando algo sobre el nuevo desfile de Prada. Éramos tan diferentes. Lentamente volteé hacia la entrada del mal. Había un grupo de tres personas. Tres chicos para ser exacta. Estaban riendo y pasándola bien al otro lado del estacionamiento. Había un chico grande y musculoso, otro mas chico de complexión media, y el último era aún mas pequeño y rubio. El grande golpeó al rubio con una lata.

El rubio se derrumbó y aterrizó en el suelo. El de complexión mediana y el grande estallaron en risas. Era entretenido verlos. Además por lo que veía, eran bastante guapos.

De repente el de complexión mediana miró en mi dirección. A pesar de la distancia sabía que estaba mirándome. Sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse y rápidamente volví a seguir a Alice y Rosalie al centro comercial.

**EPOV**

¿Quién quiere ir al centro comercial? Ah si, mis dos amigos gays. ¿Qué chico en su sano juicio va al centro comercial sin una chica con el? Es sólo que se ve…gay. Edward Cullen no es gay.

Rodé mis ojos cuándo Emmett sugirió que fuéramos al mall.

"¿Porqué Em?"

"¡Iremos en busca de nenas amigo!" Rodé mis ojos de nuevo. Las chicas eran mi tema favorito. Tenía por lo menos cinco novias en este momento. Pueden pensar que soy todo un patán. Otros piensan que sólo soy inteligente. Me refiero a que era el John Tucker de aquí, y nadie lo negaba.

"Hermano, Edward tiene ya suficientes chicas" Dijo Jasper. Jugando despeiné su rubio cabello.

"Gracias amigo."

"No lo decía como un cumplido."

"Oh, ya lo sé." Repliqué con una amplia sonrisa.

Emmett rodó sus ojos y bufó.

"Hey." Dijo apuntándonos a Jasper y a mi. "Entren al carro de una buena vez."

Suspiré y entre a mi Volvo. Este Volvo era mi bebé. Me aseguraba de que estuviera impecable cada noche. Encendí el motor y pisé a fondo el pedal antes de que Emmett pudiera entrar al carro, pretendía irme junto con Jasper en el asiento de atrás.

Me reì cuando vi la cara de Emmett y detuve el auto. Corrió hacia el asiento del copiloto e intentó abrir la puerta pero arranqué de nuevo. Jasper estaba riéndose incontrolablemente y me uní a sus risas.

La cara de Emmett se volvió irritada y reí de nuevo cuando finalmente logró abrir la puerta.

"¡Eso no fue gracioso!" Lloriqueó.

Jasper y yo nos miramos y rompimos en risas de nuevo.

Emmett rodó sus ojos y murmuró. "Sólo arranca Edward."

Puse mi mano en mi frente he hice un saludo como los de los generales. "¡Sí señor!" murmuré cuando puse el auto en marcha.

La mayoría del camino fue silencioso, hasta que sonó "nuestra canción." In the ayer de Flo Rida.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AYER, AY AYER AYER." Mis mejores amigos y yo cantamos a todo pulmón.

Llegamos al centro comercial justo cuando la canción terminó. El estacionamiento estaba vació excepto por un carro. Un Honda Civic. Rodé mis ojos y estacioné el Volvo cerca de la entrada.

"¡EMMETT!" Grité. "¡¿Qué chicas van a estar aquí?!" "¡Está totalmente vacío!"

Emmett nos dio una inocente mirada y Jasper lo golpeó en la cabeza. "Vámonos." Murmurò

"Vamos chicos. Podemos pasarla bien aquí. Demos un paseo"

Rodé mis ojos. "Si, luego podemos tomarnos de la mano y caminar por ahí"

Jasper se echo a reír y Emmett entrecerró los ojos. "No eres gracioso hermano"

Solté una risa por lo bajo y abrí la puerta del conductor para salir del auto.

"Ok, demos una vuelta." Me siguieron y comenzamos a caminar lentamente hacia el otro lado del estacionamiento.

Volteé mi cabeza hacia un Porshe amarillo que llegaba al estacionamiento pero no le presté mucha atención. Caminé silenciosamente con Emmett y Jasper hasta que llegamos al final del estacionamiento. Había un cesto de basura enseguida de Emmett.

"¡Oh por Dios esto apesta!" "¿Qué hay aquí?" Murmurò Emmett mientras revolvía la basura con su mano.

"¡Emmett! ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?" Dijo Jasper

Emmet solo sonrió. "Tal vez." Sacó su mano del bote de basura enseñando una lata.

"No te atrevas" Los ojos the Jasper se abrieron y vi la lata volar hacía el. Se derrumbó y no pude hacer nada más que estallar en risas.

De alguna manera, mi mente se fijó en el Porshe amarillo de reojo. Me di cuenta de que estaba estacionado junto a mi Volvo. Subí la mirada y vi a la más hermosa chica que había visto en toda mi vida viéndome fijamente. Al menos espero que me estuviera viendo a mi.

Estaba parada en la calle hasta que se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo. Volteó la mirada y siguió a sus amigas al centro comercial.

"Chicos. Debemos entrar al centro comercial. Aquí vienen las nenas." Murmuré. Las sonrisas de Emmett y Jasper crecieron y comenzamos a caminar.


	2. Conociendo a los chicos

**Hey! Aquí esta el primer capìtuloo…pqe el anterior sòlo fuè el prologo, quiero aclarar algunas cosillas pqe ayer no pude, sinceramente como soy nueva en todo esto, no entendí muy bien al subir el capìtulo (x bueno…esta historia es originalmente de .. & hablè con ella & me diò permiso de traducirlo, es un fanfic que de verdad me encanta (x & espero que les gustè, si no les gusta mi forma de traducir o creen que no encuentro las palabras exactas o algo asì, háganmelo saber porfavor los consejos siempre son bienvenidos (: enfin aquí les dejo el cap para que lo disfruteen…dejen reviews porfavor! Sin ellos no seguirè traduciendo…pqe asumirè que no les gusta ): **

Capìtulo1; Conociendo a los chicos.

**BPOV**

¿Acaso podía ser más tonta? Prácticamente estaba comiéndome con la mirada al chico. Eso fuè demasiado embarazoso. Supongo que soy asì por naturaleza. Lo dejè y empeze a caminar por detrás de mis locas amigas, pero aùn asì no pude dejar de pensar en el.

Su cabello café era un poco rebelde y desde donde estaba podía ver sus brillantes ojos color topacio. No había duda, era hermoso.

Escuché a Rose murmurar algo sobre donde estaba toda la gente. Miré a mi alrededor. No había nadie. Nos detuvimos en Aritzia y eché un vistazo. Nada de cajeros. Nada de trabajadores. Nada de clientes.

"Estás segura de que está abierto Alice?" Pregunté.

Asintió.

"Vamos a dar una vuelta." Asentí lentamente y comencé a seguir a una Alice dando brinquitos.

"Wow, es muy emocionante estar en el centro comercial sin nadie más en el. Es como si estuviéramos en nuestra casa y tuviéramos toda esta hermosa ropa."

Me reí. "Sí, claro Alice. Es exactamente como estar en casa".

"¡Eres una aguafiestas!." Alice exclamó he hizo que Rose y yo riéramos aún más.

"¿Aguafiestas Alice? ¿Cuándo naciste? ¿En los 60's?" Dijo Rosalie sin dejar de reír. Alice nos dio una de sus miradas mortales y nos callamos inmediatamente. Nadie quiere hacer enfadar a Alice. Eso podría significar la muerte de cualquier persona.

"¿Alice? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Si no hay nadie aquí no crees que deberíamos irnos?" Alice me miró horrorizada.

"¿Y dejar toda esta hermosa ropa? ¡Yo creo que no Bella!" Rodé mis ojos y la seguí hasta la plaza de comidas. Escuché un ruido detrás de nosotras y volteé. Eran pisadas. Sentí que mi estómago se encogió y toqué a Rose y Alice en el hombro, mientras veían lo que había de comer.

"Chicas, escucho pisadas." Susurré.

"¿Bella, cuanta coca cola tomaste hoy?"

"¡Alice! No bromeo. ¡Creo que alguien está siguiéndonos!" Alice miró detrás de mi.

"¡Bella! No veo nada excepto…¡UN PERFECTO PAR DE ZAPATOS!" Chilló y yo rodé mis ojos viéndola correr hacia la tienda.

"¡Ugh, Rose! ¡Ayúdame!"

"Lo siento Bells. Sabes que una vez que ve algo que le gusta, no ay nada que detenga a ese duendecillo." Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. "además esos zapatos son hermosos." Añadió caminando en dirección a Alice. Eché una mirada a mi alrededor.

Escuché ese sonido de nuevo y mi cabeza se movió tratando de averiguar de dónde venía. Lentamente, miré hacia la esquina, que estaba totalmente oscura. Me sentí como en una película de terror. Como si algo fuera a saltarme encima en cualquier momento.

"¡AHHHH!" Grité cuando vi en la oscuridad dos ojos topacio viéndome fijamente, seguidos de otros dos pares de ojos. Los ojos topacio salieron de la oscuridad y contuve un grito sintiéndome totalmente humillada.

Demonios. Eran ellos.

Esperaba que no se acercaran. No me sentía digna de estar en su presencia. Eran demasiado hermosos. Me dejaban sin palabras.

"¿am…están siguiéndonos?"

Sus ojos topacio me deslumbraron con una hermosa sonrisa. "Hola nena. Soy Edward." Dijo mirando fijamente mis senos.

Lo miré estrechando mis ojos. "Uh. Sí, como sea." No tenía tiempo para patanes hoy. De verdad no estaba de humor para tratar con un cerdo.

"¡Hey!" "Soy Emmett!" Exclamó el grande dándome un abrazo de oso. Me eché a reír, era muy adorable.

Miré al último. Tenía el cabello rubio alborotado y veía muy lindo a Alice.

"Soy Jasper." Dijo con un simpático acento sureño.

"Soy Bella."

"¿Bella? Cómo hermosa." Dijo Edward, aún mirando mis senos. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y bufé.

"No, como eres un idiota." Salté.

Me miró perplejo. Bien. Yo no trato con idiotas. Abriò su boca para hablar pero la cerró rápidamente. Aparentemente nunca le habían hablado así antes.

"¿Asì que, que hacen en el mall chicos?" Pregunté a Emmett y Jasper. Edward aún trataba de recobrarse por lo que le había dicho.

"Oh nada en realidad, sólo venir de compras. Excepto que no hay nadie aquí." Dijo Jasper.

Asentí. "Sì, me he dado cuenta y-"Derrepente me vi interrumpida por un ruido de tacones golpeando el piso. Sabìa que era Alice, y también sabìa que estaba enojada por algo.

"¡Isabella Marie Swan! Donde dem –"Se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta de los 3 hombres que estaban conmigo. Pude ver como Edward sonreía maliciosamente cuando vio como me asusté cuando llegó Alice.

"Wow. Digo hola. Soy Alice." Sus ojos volaron hacia Jasper. Sonrió y sacudió su mano gentilmente. Jasper se sonrojó y yo contuve unas risas. Este chico era súper tímido. Alice sostuvo su mano un poco más de tiempo antes de saludar a Edward y Emmett.

Derrepente, Rosalie llegó detrás de mí en sus tacones de 20 pulgadas. (xD)

La vi detenerse de reojo, dando a Emmett una sexy mirada, que deshizo para vernos a nosotros.

"¿Hey, que pasa aquí?" Preguntó. Sin separar los ojos de Emmett.

"Nada en realidad hermosa. Soy Emmett." Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. Rose tomó su enorme mano y la sacudió gentilmente.

Wow. Mis amigos parecían unos tontos. Le robè una mirada rápida a Edward. Sólo para ver si seguía viéndome, y seguía haciendolo. Me sentí deslumbrada y giré mi cabeza rápidamente. Sentí el calor subir por mis mejillas.

"¿Así que, Qué hacen aquí chicos?" Preguntó Rose.

Emmett sonrió ampliamente. "estábamos esperando encontrar -"

Jasper lo interrumpió golpeándolo en el estomago. "Encontrar zapatos." Dijo terminando la oración de Emmet.

Emmett sostuvo su estomago y eructó en la oreja de Jasper, quién perdió el equilibrio y salió volando hacia Edward, quièn salió volando hacia mi. Claro, Yo que no tengo nada de equilibrio. Así que obviamente aterricé en el piso…con Edward encima de mi.

Estupendo. Simplemente estupendo .Estaba a punto de decirle que tratará de no dejar caer todo su peso en mi. Estaba fracasando mucho con eso. Gruñí ante el impacto. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.

"Lo siento." Murmuró.

Me deslumbró de nuevo. Jasper me extendió su mano y me ayudo a levantarme.

"Gracias." Murmuré. Miré a Rose, para ver si estaba disgustada por el eructo que Emmett le había echado a Jasper. Nop.

Segìa mirándolo como si fuera un Dios.

Derrepente, las luces parpadearon. Escuchamos un terrible sonido que venía desde afuera. La lluvia golpeaba el techo fuertemente haciendo ruidos espantosos. Ahogué un grito cuando los truenos comenzaron a estallar.

¿De dónde salió la tormenta? Estaba soleado cuando llegamos. Hubo un estrepitoso ruido que venía de la pared .No pude hacer más que gritar. Nunca había estado tan asustada.

La lluvia continuó cayendo. Con cada segundo que pasaba se hacía mas y más fuerte. Sonaba como si estuviera haciendo pedazos el techo. Cuando relampagueó pude ver donde estaba cada quien.

Alice sostenía a Jasper como si su vida dependiera de ello. Rose estaba agarrando las manos de Emmett y Edward estaba sentado en el piso, apoyándose en la pared. Era la única tonta parada en mitad del centro comercial. Rápidamente corrí hacia donde estaban todos y me senté enseguida de Edward. No pretendía apoyarme en el, o agarrarlo como si vida dependiera de ellos. Sólo me senté cerca de él.

Quiero decir, seguía siendo un pervertido. Mis bubies son sagradas. Pero estaba demasiado asustada. Nunca había visto una tormenta como esta antes. Los truenos sonaron tan fuerte que me pregunte si alguna vez los había escuchado. Sonaba como si se estuviera cayendo el cielo.

Así que ahí estábamos todos sentados. Esperando a que esta horrible cosa terminara. En un centro comercial abandonado. Con unos chicos que conocimos hace diez segundos.

Oh Dios.

Esto definitivamente no pasa todos los días.

Así que ahí estábamos. Seis chicos, atrapados en un centro comercial.

Debió pasar más de media hora hasta que la tormenta comenzó a calmarse un poco. Los truenos disminuyeron y los relámpagos dejaron de alumbrar el mall. Las luces del centro comercial se prendieron de repente y grité de nuevo. Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

"¡Qué! ¡Me asusto fácilmente!" musité. Todos pusieron sus ojos en blanco y yo me reí.

"¿Ahora, que demonios fue eso?" Preguntò Emmett temblando. Era raro verlo así, siendo tan grande. Parecía que estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

"Aww, Emmie." Lloriqueó Rosalie. ¿Estás bromeando? ¡HAN SIDO APENAS 30 MALDITOS MINUTOS! Y ya son conocidos como la pareja más atractiva del año. Mientras Rosalie le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Emmett tratando de tranquilizarlo, Edward y yo caminamos hacia la entrada principal del mall. Necesitábamos ver que había pasado.

En cuanto llegamos a la entrada, con la caminata más silenciosa que he tenido en toda mi vida, debo agregar, contuve un grito por la sorpresa. Había un enorme árbol bloqueando la entrada del mall. Edward corrió hacia la puerta y trató de forzarla para abrirla.

Yo no me moví.

"¡Mierda!" Gritó Edward. "Estamos atrapados."

"¿QUÈ? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

¿Tartamudeé Bella? Saltó. Lo ignoré y caminé enojada. Es un idiota.

Pisoteé con fuerza hasta llegar con los demás. Nisquiera me fijé en si Edward me seguía o no.

"La entrada del frente está bloqueada, ¡POR UN MALDITO ÀRBOL! Grité enojada.

"¿Qué? ¡Bueno, debe haber más puertas por las que podamos salir!" Dijo Emmett gimoteando como un bebe.

"¡Por Dios Emmett! Tal vez pueda encontrar un chupón por aquí para ponértelo ya que actúas como un bebé.

Todos rieron y Emmett nos mirò enfadado, lo que provocó que Jasper se alejara un poco "¡Jasper y yo iremos a checar las otras puertas!" Dijo Alice brincando.

Jasper se emocionó derrepente y corrió al lado de Alice.

"¡Sí!" Dijo sin poder quitar esa mirada de su cara. Y comenzaron a caminar, muy despacio, por todo el pasillo, dieron vuelta en la esquina, y se perdieron de vista. Quién sabe que estarían haciendo. Escuche a Edward unírsenos de nuevo y nisiquiera me moleste en mirarlo. No necesitaba mirarlo para saber que era un patán. ¡Probablemente tenía 5 novias! Osea, apuesto a que era el John Tucker de la actualidad.

Me senté junto a Rosalie y Emmett.

"¿Así que…Emmett, ustedes van a la universidad?"

Emmett asintió. "Ajam, estamos tratando de disfrutar el verano antes de que acabe, y tengamos que regresar a la escuela."

"Qué hay sobre..." Miré a Edward que estaba viendo alguna ropa un poco lejos de ahí.

Emmett se río. "Sí, todos vamos a la misma escuela."

Mi boca se abrió. "¿Enserio? Wow. ¿A qué universidad?"

"Dartmouth."

Rayos.

Ahí era a donde yo iría.

"¡NO!" Grité.

"¡Sí!" Emmett gritó también.

"Yo iré ahí. Rosalie y Alice are irán juntas a una universidad a 15 minutos de Darmouth. Esto es increíble. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"

"Wow. Que loco." Emmett se echó a reír. "¡Hey Edward! ¡Oíste eso, Bella irá a la misma universidad que nosotros!"

Me echó una mirada irritada y se encogió de hombros. Lo miré irritada también y nuestras miradas se juntaron por un momento. Mis manos se sentían raras. Como si quisiera golpear algo. Edward Cullen era lo que quería golpear.

Derrepente, vi una pequeña sombra en forma de duendecillo viniendo desde la esquina más cercana, sosteniendo la mano de cierto chico rubio, y gritando algo.

"¡Todas las puertas están cerradas!"

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y me golpeé a mi misma en la cabeza. ¿Porqué siempre todo tiene que pasarme a mi?

"Estás bromeando Alice."

"No Bells. Hablo en serio. ¿Pero adivina qué?"

"¿QUÈ?" Preguntó Edward enfadado. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. No tenía ningún derecho de hablarle a mi amiga así. Pero Alice sólo lo ignoró.

"Podemos tener... ¡Una fiesta de pijamas en el mall! ¡No podemos ir a ningún lado! A menos de que quieran saltar por una ventana del segundo piso. Así que tendremos que quedarnos aquí. ¡Juntos!"

Mierda.

Estaba atrapada con el idiota de Cullen por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Suspiré y me senté en el piso.

"¡Será muy divertido! ¡Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer aquí! ¡Lo tenemos todo! Hay fuente de comidas, tiendas de ropa, juegos, ¡Y al otro lado está la alberca techada!" Seguramente Alice estaba en el cielo. Podría jurar que estaba babeando.

"¡Es como la casa que Alice siempre ha querido tener!" dijo Rose riendo.

"Asì que al menos de que quieran quedarse aquí y lamentarse, sugiero que traigan sus perezosos traseros conmigo y Jasper para que podamos tener un poco de ¡diversión!" solté unas risitas. Tenía que ser Alice.

Así que me paré y levanté a Rosalie y Emmett conmigo. Emmett se echo a Rose al hombro y ella ahogo un grito.

"¡EM BAJAME!"Rose le gritò riendose. Edward era el único que se veìa un poco aplastado.

"Oh no estes tan triste playboy. Pudo haber sido peor. Pude haberte echado afuera a la tormenta." Dije con una amplia sonrisa. Me rodó sus ojos y se levantó.

"Bien, iré con ustedes."

"Oh que alegrìa." musitè.

"Lo sè. Què afortunado soy por poder pasar un dìa contigo."

"¡Lo sè! Eres tan afortunado!"

"Ja. Graciosita."

"¿Si verdad?"

Me gruñó y yo se lo devolví con mi mejor intento de gruñido.

"Eres una mocosa arrogante."

"Disculpame, amigo. Ni siquiera me conoces."

"Oh, conozco a las de tu tipo. Princesitas arrogantes que creen que lo saben todo."

"¡Bien! Estoy segura de que también conozco a los de tu tipo. Machista, arrogante, PATÀN!" LE escupí. Apretó la mandíbula y yo sonreí.

Eso de verdad le caló.

"Ugh...ya te odio." murmuró.

"¡Lo mismo digo!" Dije preparada para golpearlo en la cara si lo necesitaba.

Me di la vuelta para ver cuatro caras mirándonos en shock.

"Parece que tuvieron un buen comienzo." Murmuró Jasper.

"Sip." Dije resaltando la 'p'. Se que el sarcasmo es de gran ayuda. Pero no querìa que se diera cuenta de cuánto dolieron sus comentarios. Me calaron bastante. Pero no iba a dejar que alguien supiera que un idiota como Edward Cullen me había herido.

**EPOV**

Lo que dijo. Bella. Me calò bastante. Pero nunca iba a demostrarlo. Ni a ella ni a nadie.

**Un pequeño adelanto del próximo capìtulo (;**

¿Porquè siempre me pasa esto? Sentì unas traisioneras làgrimas correr por mis mejillas y escuchè a Edward decir mi nombre.

"¡Bella! Lo siento mucho." Murmuro. "Yo sòlo...lo siento. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? De verdad quiero ser tu amigo. Quiero llegar a conocerte. No soy el idiota que tu crees. ¿Porfavor Bella?"


	3. Una larga noche por delante

**La historia no me pertenece es de; live your life love y los personajes son de stephenie meyer (;**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y ya tienen esta historia en sus favs' (:**

**Capítulo 2; Una larga noche por delante.**

**BPOV**

Aquí estábamos. Caminando por el pasillo de un centro comercial abandonado. Todo el tiempo estuve pensando en cosas que podría hacerle a Edward. ¿Tal vez amarrar sus agujetas unas con otras? No, muy infantil. ¿Ponerle crema de afeitar en la cara? No, eso es muy masculino. Edward era todo menos un hombre para mí. Quiero decir, Emmett era más masculino que él, y eso ya era mucho decir.

"¡WOW! ¡Vean la tienda de revistas!" Chilló Alice. Salió corriendo a la tienda y tomó como 19 revistas.

"¡Alice! No hay nadie aquí! ¿Cómo se supone que vas a pagarlas?"

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Las devolveré cuando nos vayamos."

"Qué quién sabe cuándo podrá ser." Escuché que Edward murmuraba.

"Tienes razón, mientras más rápido me aleje de ti mejor." Exclamé poniendo una sonrisa falsa.

"Oh, eso es algo que tenemos en común."

"¿Oh quieres alejarte de ti también? Bueno, no me sorprende."

"¿Sabes que Bella?"

"¿Qué Edward?" Dije pronunciando su nombre como si fuera una palabrota. "He tenido demasiados problemas con chicos como tú que creen que pueden manejar a cualquier chica. Dime Edward. ¿Cuántas novias tienes en este momento?"

Edward se quedó callado.

"Eso fue lo que pensé, murmuré y me di la vuelta para ir hacia donde estaban los demás. En vez de eso, en cuánto me giré me estampé en la pared.

Oí a Edward echarse a reír y sentí ganas de asesinarlo. Definitivamente iba a tener que golpearlo.

Sentí la enorme mano de Emmett alrededor de mi mano frenándome. Sobé mi cabeza y sentí un chichón empezando a salir. Ouch. Dolió. Hubo un resoplido y vi a Edward riéndose como un niño. Le di una mirada de odio, me quité uno de mis tenis, y se lo lancé a la cabeza. Rebotó tal como yo lo hice en la pared.

"OW!" Gimió.

"Ops. No lo siento." Sonreí maliciosamente mientras hablaba.

"Yo no te hice estamparte contra la PARED!"

"Pero te reíste. ¡Podría tener una seria contusión ahora mismo!"

"¡Oh lo dudo! ¡Nada podría traspasar tu cabeza dura!"

"Grr."

"¿Acabas de rugir?" preguntó Jasper.

"Bueno si Jasper. Acabo de hacerlo."

"Oh. Okey." Dijo Jasper riéndose.

Derrepente el estómago de Emmett comenzó a rugir escandalosamente. Grité de nuevo porqué pensé que la tormenta había vuelto.

"Lo siento Bella. Estoy un poco hambriento."

Asentí. "¿Qué se supone que haremos respecto a la comida?"

"¡HOLA! Estamos en un centro comercial. Hay una plaza de comidas aquí."

"Alice, piensa lo que dices por un momento. Esa comida probablemente este rancia eh...incomible." Dijo Emmett. "No hay forma de que coma algo de eso."

No pude evitar reírme. Tal vez aquel golpe en la cabeza estaba empezando a tener consecuencias en mí. Miré hacia donde iban los demás y los seguí hasta la fuente de comidas.

"¡Yo cocinaré chicos!"

"Bella. ¡No tienes idea de cómo funcionan estas cosas!" Exclamó Rose.

"Bueno, quiero decir. Puedo cocinar. ¡No puede ser tan difícil!"

"Oh si, puedo ver los titulares. ¡Psicópata adolescente quema centro comercial!." Musitó Edward.

"Hmph. Me encantaría verte cocinar niño bonito."

"hagámoslo."

"OH puedes apostarlo."

Caminé dando pisotones hacia la fuente de comidas. Había 6 restaurantes de los cuáles elegir. MacDonald's, Subway, Taco Bell, Mrs. Vanilla's, A&W, y comida tailandés.

"Escoge el restaurante Cullen"

"Taco Bell." Escupió.

"Bien."

Corrimos hacia Taco Bell y luchamos para meternos primero en la trastienda.

"Mueve tu trasero Cullen."

"Porqué no sacas tu preciosa cara fuera de aquí."

"Psh. Lo haría si tu trasero no estuviera en mi camino." Le grité. Esperen. ¿Acaba de llamarme preciosa?

Forcejeamos para entrar en el lugar. Finalmente, lo tomé de los hombros y lo metí, luego hice un esfuerzo para poder entrar yo también. Dios, era agotador pelear con él. Así que lo miré con furia, a el y a sus encantadores ojos topacio. Eran la última cosa a la que quería ver. En cuanto los veía me capturaban totalmente, no importaba que tan idiota fuera.

Entonces, eché una mirada a ese desconocido lugar. Había una freidora y unas cuantas tortillas para tacos. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí. Gemí cuando agarré carne podrida con un tenedor. Sentí nauseas solo de verla.

"¿Qué se supone que cocinaremos? A menos de que queramos morir envenenados sugiero que no comamos de esta carne." Dije sosteniéndola y sacudiéndola de arriba a abajo. Parecía gelatina .Casi me vomito en la boca.

"Y esto queridos amigos, es lo que pienso de Edward Cullen." Les dije a Emmett, Alice, Rose y Jasper. Edward sólo me vio curiosamente mientras yo seguía sacudiendo la carne.

Lo que pasó a continuación, juro que fue un accidente.

Noté que la carne comenzó a resbalarse del tenedor. Derrepente, voló por el restaurante directo hacia Edward cayendo en la mitad de su cara. Mi mandíbula se abrió cuando vi la carne estamparse en la hermosa cara de Edward. Gemí en cuanto vi la mirada en los ojos de Edward.

"¡BELLA!"

"Fue un accidente. ¡Más o menos como tu nacimiento!" Me reí. No pude evitarlo. Parecía una versión joven de santa Claus. Pero con un cuerpo perfecto y una barba café que olía a pescado crudo. Lo vi sentirse ofendido por un momento. Tal vez, toqué un tema delicado con lo de su nacimiento. Podría ser, ni siquiera lo conocía tan bien.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y lo vi mirar directo a la salsa que había caducado como hace 2 años. Toda mi compasión desapareció.

"¡NO! Edward te juró que si-"

Me interrumpió una voz amortiguada. Oh, esa era mi voz bloqueada por la salsa en mi boca. Escupí esa desagradable porquería de mi boca justo en los zapatos de Edward.

"¡BELLA! ¿Qué demonios te pasa ?"

"¡Tú me pasas! ¡Ahora esa salsa va a matarme!"

"¡Bella! No vas a morir por eso!"

"¡Está caduca desde hace demasiado tiempo!"

"¡PERO no vas a morir! Al menos no ahora-"Se interrumpió el solo.

"¿Al menos no ahora Edward?" Dije a punto de llorar. El deseaba que estuviera muerta.

"¿Desearías que estuviera muerta? Bueno, podría decirte lo mismo." Traté de encontrar a los demás chicos, pero ya no estaban. Así que me fui pisoteando hasta el otro lado del mall. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar en todas las cosas que había en mi cabeza. Como por ejemplo, como se suponía que iba a salir de ahí. No me importaba que Edward se pudriera aquí. ¡Lo odiaba! Porqué tenía que ser tan molesto. Ni siquiera estaba feliz de estar atrapada aquí. Y luego él con su acoso a mis bubies y sus insultos. ¿Porqué siempre me pasa esto? Sentí unas traicioneras lágrimas correr por mis mejillas y escuché a Edward decir mi nombre.

"¡Bella! Lo siento mucho." Murmuro. "Yo sólo...lo siento. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? De verdad quiero ser tu amigo. Quiero llegar a conocerte. No soy el idiota que tú crees. ¿Por favor Bella?"

**EPOV.**

"¡Bella! Lo siento mucho." Murmuro. "Yo sólo...lo siento. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? De verdad quiero ser tu amigo. Quiero llegar a conocerte. No soy el idiota que tú crees. ¿Por favor Bella?"

Wow. Esa fue la mejor disculpa que he hecho en mi vida. Todo por esta chica. Esta chica que no podía sacar de mi cabeza por mucho que me irritara.

Lo pensó por un momento, mirándome a los ojos. Espero que haya visto que era sincero. Ésta chica era diferente. Era hermosa, brillante, y muy buena tirándome comida a la cara.

Estaba muy sorprendido cuando la conocí. Todas se sentían de una forma hacia mí. Ella era tan diferente.

"Ok, Edward. Amigos." Dijo finalmente. Enfatizando la palabra 'amigos'

"Amigos." Dije con una amplia sonrisa. "Ahora, Vayamos a buscar a los demás chicos."

Bella asintió y nos dirigimos hacia el largo pasillo, olvidándonos totalmente de la comida.

**(De vuelta al punto de vista de Bella)**

¿Amigos? Eso podría funcionar. Parece agradable. Cuando no está siendo un cabeza dura. Se disculpó amablemente. Le daré una oportunidad. Seguí a Edward por detrás tratando de no mirar su trasero todo el tiempo.

Whoops. ¿Estaba mirando su trasero? Juro que yo no...ok, a quién engaño? ¡Está buenísimo!

"Okey, ¿si fueras un gpo de chicos a donde irías?" Preguntó Edward a nadie en particular.

"Si fuera Alice y Rosalie, estaría comprando en..." Me detuve mirando a mi alrededor para encontrar una tienda en particular. Fue cuando la encontré. LuLu Lemon **(es una tienda de ropa para hacer yoga) (x**

"¡Estaría comprando ahí!" Le dije a Edward respondiendo a su pregunta.

"¿Dónde?"

Señalé el gran símbolo rojo.

"¿Qué se supone que vende esa tienda? Parece una herradura de caballo con cabello." Se burló del símbolo.

"Es LuLu Lemon. No te burles de ella cuando esas dos estén aquí. Son muy sensibles acerca de esta clase de cosas."

"¿Qué hay de ti Bella? ¿Eres una adicta a las compras?"

Negué con la cabeza.

"Yo ni siquiera quería venir. Hubiera preferido quedarme en nuestro departamento leyendo un libro."

"¿Viven juntas?"

Asentí. "Compramos un apartamento juntas. Así qué aunque vayamos a diferentes universidades nunca vamos a extrañarnos. Nuestras escuelas están muy cercas del apartamento, así que no tenía caso adquirir dormitorios."

"Muy inteligentes."

Asentí. "¿Qué hay de ustedes?"

"Adquirimos dormitorios. Ninguno tiene el dinero necesario para que podamos comprar un departamento."

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, hasta que Edward lo rompió de la nada.

"¡HEY! ¿Quieres jugar a las 20 preguntas?"

Me reí de su arranque repentino, pero asentí con la cabeza.

"Okey, ¿color favorito?"

"Uhm..." Lo pensé por un momento. "Topacio."

"¿De verdad? Es un color interesante." murmuro.

De ninguna manera iba a decirle que era el color de sus ojos.

"Okey, mi turno. ¿Película favorita?"

"Hmm. Carlitos way. ¡Al Pacino es asombroso!" Susurró.

"¿Por qué estás susurrando?" Me reí.

"Por si acaso alguien me escucha. Debo ser el único chico en el mundo que ha visto Carlito's way."

Hice un mohín. "¿Disculpa? ¿No crees que yo haya visto la película?"

"¿Bueno, la has visto?"

"¡POR SUPUESTO!"

Edward rió por lo bajo. "Bueno, entonces. Tenemos que juntarnos para verla algún día."

Sonreí ampliamente. "Sabes. Ay televisiones aquí. Deben de tener esa película. Siempre podríamos verla esta noche."

Edward sonrió. "Me parece una excelente idea."

"Ok. Entonces será está noche. ¡Oh, mira donde están!" Dije apuntando a la cabeza rubia de Rosalie, estaban en Lulu Lemon.

"Oh y por cierto, Edward. Tal vez querrás dormir con los ojos abiertos esta noche." Le dije bromeando. Me giré para estamparle mi cabello en la cara, y camine hacia los demás.

**BTEPOV (De vuelta al punto de vista de Edward)**

Dios, esta chica iba a volverme loco. La forma en la que me golpeó con su cabello y se fue caminando. Pensé que iba a morirme. Era demasiado hermosa. Tenía que respetarla de cualquier manera.

Oh, y debía recordar mantener mis ojos abiertos esta noche.

La miré. Estaba preguntándole a Alice donde había estado. Sus labios se movían suavemente con cada palabra que decía. Me pregunté como sería besar sus perfectos labios. Me pregunté como sería-

"HEY EDWARD!" Gritó Emmett.

Dios, esta iba a ser la noche más larga de toda mi vida.

**Espero que les aya gustado…me encantò el final (; dejen reviews pfaa! **

**Aquí les dejo un adelanto del próximo capìtulo que espero subir mañana (:**

"¡TENGO UNA EXCELENTE IDEA!"

"Oh no Alice no vamos a jugar-" Rose empezó, pero fuè interrumpida por la chirriante voz de Alice.

"¡VERDAD O RETO!"

**Bonitoo todo me parece bonito ((8)) (;**


	4. Verdad o reto

**Hey! Como ****están****! primero que nada…este capìtulo me encanta! Espero que les guste tambien, aclaro de nuevo que la historia no me pertenece, pero tengo los derechos de traducciòn (x y los personajes son de Stephenie meyer.**

**Capítulo 3; Verdad o Reto**

**BPOV**

No pude evitar reír cuando me aleje de Edward. Era un buen chico. O por lo menos así parecía. Quiero decir, se disculpó conmigo por voluntad propia. Eso era bastante decente para un cerdo cómo el. ¿Así que, quién no lo hubiera perdonado?

"¿Dónde has estado Alice? ¿Porqué nos dejaron?"

"Para si se cortaban la garganta mutuamente, no tuviéramos que verlo." Dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Rodé mis ojos y vi a Edward hablando con Emmett. Estaba viendo como se apoyaba en la pared. Su camiseta se ceñía dejando ver sus músculos. Su estómago –

"¡BELLA!"

"¿Que Rose?" Dije tranquilamente mientras veía como Emmett paraba de hablar con Edward para ver si Rose estaba bien.

"Encontré unos pantalones sexys."

"Yey Rose."

Empezó a aplaudir como retrasada. No pude evitar reírme. Rose y Emmett eran más parecidos de lo que pensaba.

"¿Dónde está Jasper?" Les pregunté.

"Oh uhm. En ningún lado. Creo que fue por…ugh. ¿A dar un paseo?"

Rose y yo la miramos. Algo raro estaba pasando.

"Rose. Pásame el desmaquillante." Dije estirando mi mano. Rose sacó el desmaquillante y puso la almohadilla en mi mano.

"Ven aquí Alice. Esto no te dolerá."

"¡NOOOO!" Chilló mientras me acercaba a su cara.

"Bueno, Tal vez le haya dicho que lo dejaría llevarme a cenar. Así que fue a Hollister a encontrar una playera linda que ponerse."

"Pero. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"

Alice suspiró. "Okey. Le dije que nos veríamos en el baño."

"¿QUÈ? ¿PORQUÈ?"

"Mmm…no lo sé. ¿Por qué besa bien?"

Rose puso los ojos en blanco. "Alice, no puedes solo…hacer cosas raras con cualquier extraño. Quiero decir, hace cuanto tiempo que lo conoces y ya-"Se detuvo cuando me vio dándole una mirada confusa.

"¿Qué?"

La mire alzando las cejas y se quedo callada.

"Mhm." Dije volviendo mi atención a Alice. "Al, cariño. Ni siquiera conocemos a estos chicos. Podrían ser unos terribles acosadores que sólo quieren –"

"NISIQUIERA te atrevas a terminar esa oración." Dijo con unas risitas.

"Bueno. No sabes cómo es la gente en realidad, hasta que te permites llegar a conocerla." Dije dándole una rápida mirada a Edward.

Rosalie y Alice alzaron las cejas. "Oh ¿Así que eso era lo que Eddiekins y tu estaban haciendo?"

"¿Eddiekins?" Me reí.

"Sip. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?"

Estaba pensando en una respuesta. "Uhm. Es simpático."

"¿Simpático? ¿Eso es todo? No 'OMG. ES TAN SEXY QUE- "Gritó a todo pulmón, tan fuerte que Emmett y Edward podían oírle.

"¡Cállate Alice!" Rose y yo reímos. Miré a Edward y tenía una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios. Le saqué la lengua jugando. Sonrió aún más, lo que me hizo sonreír a mi también.

Ahí estábamos sonriéndonos como dos idiotas.

Oh, mátenme ahora.

"¡BELLA! ¡Te gusta! ¡OHH! Lo sabía. Era el destino. No puedo esperar para planear su boda."

Mi mandíbula se abrió. Wow. Todo por una sonrisa. Alice podía ser demasiado perceptiva algunas veces.

"¿Hey Alice? ¿No está cierto chico rubio esperándote en el baño?"

"OH cierto. Las veo después." Puse los ojos en blanco cuando la vi bailando por el pasillo. Rose y yo nos miramos. Sacudimos la cabeza, y caminamos hacia Edward y Emmett.

"¿Hey, Em?" Dijo Rosalie.

"¿Si?" Le respondió mientras empezaban a caminar.

"¿Me preguntaba si querrías estar conmigo esta noche, solo tú y yo solos?

Emmett sonrió ampliamente. "¡Claro que quiero!" Estaban demasiado lejos para que pudiera escuchar lo que Rose le estaba susurrando.

"Así que eso nos deja a ti y a mi. Eso es bueno. Tenemos una cita para ver Carlitos way. ¿Recuerdas?"

¿Una cita? Jeje. Lo llamó cita. Estaba gritando de alegría por dentro. No podía gritar de verdad por tres razones.

Parecería una retrasada si lo hiciera.

Edward y yo acabábamos de hacernos amigos. Ni siquiera lo conocía bien.

De verdad me vería como una retrasada.

"See." Dije tan casual como pude.

"Genial. Te veo en la tienda de electrónicos en uh... ¿20 minutos? Todavía tenemos que comer y todo eso."

"Bueno, podríamos comer juntos." Dije relajadamente.

"Si. Podríamos hacer eso." Dijo Edward. "Como amigos."

Amigos. Claro, eso era lo que quería decir.

"Si. Amigos. Por supuesto."

Me dio una sonrisa que se vio muy falsa. Pero la ignoré. "Genial. ¿Donde quieres comer?"

Me reí como una niña. "No hay muchos lugares a donde ir. Quiero decir, acabamos ve venir de tratar de hacer tacos. Esa carne era asquerosa."

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "Cierto. ¿Pero, qué tal si tratara de cocinar algo que no fuera de Taco Bell?"

Alce las cejas. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Sonrió ampliamente y tomo mi mano llevándome de vuelta a la plaza de comidas. "¡Prgepagate paga una comida a lo ggrandioso!"

"Ese fue un terrible intento de francés." Me reí.

"Bueno, si. Si lo fue." Dijo con acento Francés. Sonreí cuando me llevo a una de las mensas. Su mano se sentía agradable en la mía. Sentí un hormigueo recorrer mi cuerpo, y cada vez que sonreía, mis piernas me fallaban, como si fuera a desmayarme.

Woah. Creo que me ha picado el bicho del amor. **(si,si. Jonas brothers. Por lovebug xD)**

Me sentí decepcionada cuando soltó mi mano y se dirigió a la trastienda de Subway.

"Sabes que ay una gran probabilidad de que pueda envenenarme con esta carne. Así que si lo que quieres es matarme, prefería que no lo hicieras por medio de carne podrida. Si yo fuera tu escogería algo un poco mas…doloroso. Qué fácil fue para mí discutir mi propia muerte.

Edward sólo me miró con una enorme sonrisa. "Nunca Bella."

Le sonreí de vuelta. Era bueno que no quisiera matarme. Quería ver su cara cuando le jugara la broma. Si. Las chicas y yo les haríamos una jugarreta a los 3. ¡Esto iba a ser DIVERTIDO!

Como sea. Volví a la realidad cuando vi a Edward salir de Subway y caminar hacia otro restaurante. Estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos como para darme cuenta a donde había ido. Confiaba en que no me envenenaría con comida. Creo.

Ahora… ¿que podríamos hacerle a los chicos? Hmph. Eso es difícil. ¿Qué tal ponerles crema de afeitar en la mano? No. Demasiado simple. ¡OH! Que tal...nah. No funcionaría. ¡OH! SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR LA IDEA MAS BRILLANTE DEL MUNDO-

"Okey, Bella. Tu cena será servida pronto." Edward sonrió mientras se sentaba en frente de mi en una silla de plástico.

Lo miré confundida. "¿Qué se supone que hiciste?" No creía que hubiera estado pensando por tanto tiempo.

"Oh, ya verás. Se está horneando."

"Hm. ¿Está libre de veneno?"

"Bueno. Yo no diría eso." Se rió. Rodé mis ojos y de alguna manera quedé justo enfrente de la cara de Edward. Sus labios, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus ojos. Rayos. Acaban de capturarme. Ugh, creo que me estoy -

¡NO!

No iba a usar la palabra con "A" sobre algo de lo que no estaba segura. Ugh. Bella. Mantente concentrada en sus...no espera. No te concentres en sus nada.

"Así que, Bella-" Pero desgraciadamente fue interrumpido. El resto de los chicos llegaron y se sentaron con nosotros en la mesa circular, haciéndose espacio como podían.

"¡HEY CHICOS!" Gritó Emmett. Rodé mis ojos y les di una mirada mortal a Alice y Rosalie. Ellas me dieron una mirada inocente como diciendo 'Lo siento'.

"Decidimos que era mejor quedarnos todos juntos. Una tormenta acababa de estallar, quién sabe cuándo podría venir otra. Preferiría que no estuviéramos separados si eso pasa." Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa. Lo miré enfadada también y el me sonrió más ampliamente. Genial.

"¡TENGO UNA EXCELENTE IDEA!"

"Oh no Alice no vamos a jugar -" Rose empezó, pero fue interrumpida por la chirriante voz de Alice.

"¡VERDAD O RETO!"

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Estupendo. Gracias Alice.

"Yo seré la primera. Jasper...verdad o reto."

Vi a Jasper revolverse el cabello con una mano, pensando.

"Uhm. Reto." Alice sonrió maliciosamente.

"Oh no Jasper. No debiste haber dicho eso." Murmuré.

Derrepente Jasper se vio asustado.

"AWE pobre Jazzy. ¡No tengas miedo!" Se burló Emmett.

"Oh no Jasper. Asustate. ¡Emmett tú sigues!" Me reí. Emmett nos miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Todos reímos.

"Okey Jazz. Te retó a intercambiar la ropa con la persona que esté a tu derecha." Lentamente, Jasper volteó a su derecha para ver a Rosalie gritando. "¡PORQUE YO!". Ella, obviamente, llevaba puesta una blusa ajustada y una minifalda.

"¡QUITATE LA ROPA JAZZY!" Gritó Emmett. Me estaba riendo tanto que lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis mejillas.

"¡Bien!" Comenzó a quitarse los pantalones y esperó a que Rosalie se quitará la blusa. Ella gruñó y se quitó su ajustado top, dándoselo a Jasper, a la vez que nos dejaba ver su bra morado. Se quitó la minifalda, y se la dio. Espero enojada por su ropa. Un segundo después ya tenían puesta la ropa del otro.

Jasper bufó mientras nos enseñaba su nuevo atuendo. Obviamente se veía ridículo pero Alice no podía quitar la vista de sus bíceps. Me reí cuando empezó a pasearse por el pasillo como si fuera una mujer en una pasarela.

Finalmente volvió a sentarse con nosotros. Rose estaba enfadada. Ahora estaba usando pantalones holgados, y una camisa enorme. Después de que termináramos de limpiarnos las lágrimas, Jasper se giró hacia mí.

"¿Bella, verdad o reto?"

Decidiendo arriesgarme, escogí reto.

"Okey, te reto a susurrarle a Edward en el oído que le harías si estuvieran en el closet jugando a los 7 minutos."

"¿QUE?"

"Ya me escuchaste."

Alice estaba tratando de no ahogarse con su risa. Emmett estaba apoyándose en Rose y Rose estaba llorando de la risa.

"Vaya."

La cara de Edward se volvió de un intenso rojo, del mismo tono de rojo que estoy segura que yo tenía.

"Está bien Bella. Sólo di algo."

Derrepente, me sentí llena de confianza. Tal vez fue solo el ver a Edward, pero me incliné a su oído y le susurré:

"¿Quieres saber que te haría? Hm. Déjame pensar. Primero, mordería tu lóbulo asegurándome de que te estremecieras ante el contacto. Me aseguraría de que me agarraras como si nunca quisieras dejarme ir y te besaría con tanta pasión que tus nietos lo sentirían."

Escuché a Edward rugir. Probablemente porque se sintió incomodo. Pero no me importó, estaba concentrada.

"Llevaría mis dedos a tu sexy cabello y tiraría de él .Dejaría que mis manos viajaran por tu perfecto cuerpo, y besaría el camino a tu cuello."

Ahí, eso seguramente lo dejaría en shock por cuatro días.

Sólo se sentó atónito. Sonreí con satisfacción y me giré dirigiéndome a mi silla.

"Okey, ni siquiera queremos saber lo que harían si estuvieran en un closet."

"Oh, no tienen ni idea." Murmuro Edward y yo estallé en risas.

**Wow! Se imagi****naban la revelaciòn de Bella? gracias por leer el fic sus reviews me animan a seguir traduciendo, regalenme unos pocos porfavor (:**

**Adelanto del pròximo capìtulo…**

Emmett sonrió maliciosamente. "Okey Bella. Esto es lo que haremos. Vamos a vendarte los ojos, y yo escogeré a alguien para que te bese. No vas a saber quién es. Podría ser Alice, podría ser yo."

¿Cómo diablos se les ocurren estas cosas?

Pero, supongo que el vodka estaba comenzando a tener efecto en mi, así que acepté.

"¡Hagámoslo!"


	5. 1,2,3

Hey (: que bueno que les gustò el cap anterior! es de mis favs. a y muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews!

**Capitulo 4; 1,2,3**

**BPOV**

Después de que nos recuperamos de la mirada en la cara de Edward, seguimos jugando. Era mi turno de elegir a alguien, así que miré de Emmett a Alice, y luego a Edward.

"Hmmm. A quién escogeré. ¿Porqué no te escojo a ti osito emmie?." Dije haciendo mi mejor imitación de Rosalie. Rose me miró enojada y yo sonreí.

"¿Verdad o reto?"

"¡ALTO!" Chilló Alice.

"¿Qué Al?"

"¡Necesitamos bebidas!"

Las mandíbulas de todos cayeron. Woo, Alice y alcohol no era una buena combinación.

"Alice, tendré que recordarte lo que pasó la última vez. Vodka y coca. No son muy buenos para ti."

"¿Qué? esperen ¿Cuando tome vodka y coca?"

Rosalie y yo nos miramos boquiabiertas. No recordaba esa noche porque estaba demasiado ebria. "¿De verdad Alice? ¿No lo recuerdas?"

Alice sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Qué hice?"

"Sólo digamos que hubo algo de diversión y besos."

Jasper se tensó y Rosalie soltó unas risitas.

"Bueno, eso fue antes. ¡Esta vez será diferente! Jazz, vamos por las bebidas!"

"Okey Alice."

Todos nos echamos a reír cuando Jasper se paró y empezó a seguir a Alice como un perro a buscar la licorería mas cercana del mall.

**APOV**

No puedo creer que no me acuerde de esa noche. Me pregunto si hice algo horrible. YUCK imagínense. Yo, la adorable y dulce Alice durmiendo con cualquier chico ebrio. Bueno, el único chico en el que estoy interesada ahora es Jasper. Es dulce, leal, y me sigue siempre que digo su nombre.

Whoa, acabo describir a un perro. Pero Jasper es mi perro. Mi adorable cachorrito.

Sí, soy una rara. Lo sé.

Caminamos por el pasillo. A cada paso que daba, mis tacones Prada hacían un irritante sonido, como si rasgaran el piso. Finalmente me harté de escucharlo, me quité los zapatos, y los aventé a la pared.

"¡Whoa! Alice, quien diría que te ibas a enfadar tanto por unos zapatos." Dijo Jasper riéndose.

"Bueno, Obviamente no me has visto en las ventas de zapatos."

"Hm. ¡Obviamente!" Dijo con una sonrisa. Era tan adorable. Me detuve un momento para ver las tiendas. Encontré la licorería que buscaba y estaba a punto de caminar hacia ella, cuando sentí unas manos en mi cintura.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres llevar?"

En realidad no lo estaba escuchando. Todo lo que sentía eran sus manos en mi cintura.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Qué quieres llevar?" Dijo con una carcajada.

"Oh, ya sabes, lo normal." Dije mientras caminaba hacia la tienda. Si pone sus manos en mi de nuevo, juro que me desmayaré.

**BPOV**

Alice llegó unos minutos después con Vodka, jugo de naranja, Coolers,**(supongo que es una bebida xD)** y un montón de botellas más.

"Okey, tengo los tragos."

"¿Desde cuándo estamos metidos con drogas?" Se burló Edward.

"Bueno, quién sabe que es lo que tu hagas Edward." Todos emitieron un '¡OHH!' Y me reí cuando Edward le sacó la lengua a Alice. Su mirada se dirigió a mí y le sonreí. No pude evitarlo. Es lindo. Me sonrió de nuevo y dijo "Lo siento" moviendo los labios. Me encogí de hombros. Sé que se estaba disculpando porque no podríamos estar solos esta noche. Pero bueno.

Alice empezó a servirnos tragos a cada uno. Tomé el vodka con jugo, y me di cuenta de que estaba muy sedienta. Me lo tomé de un jalón, sin importarme la quemazón en mi garganta. Puse el vaso en el piso y todos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

"Qu- ¡Tenía sed!" Exclamé.

"¡Bella! ¡Puedes beber chica!" Dijo Emmett.

"¡Claro que sí!" Dije y le acerqué su trago a Emmett. Todos tomaron un sorbo de sus bebidas y continuamos con el juego.

"mmm, donde estábamos. Ah, si. Emmett. ¿Verdad o reto?"

"HMMMMM...reto."

"Trata de pararte de manos."

"¡Wow! ¡Muy original Bella!" Se burló Edward.

"¡Calla!" Dije mientras tomaba otro trago de Vodka.

"¡Bien, lo haré!" Emmett se río como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. Se puso de rodillas. Entrelazando sus manos y tronándose los nudillos. "¿Listos? ¡Esto es para ti nena!" Dijo apuntando a Rosalie. Rodé mis ojos.

Ahora, voy a explicar lo que pasó con Emmett de una manera simple:

El chico acepta el reto.

El chico cree que el reto es fácil.

El chico trata de pararse de manos.

El chico falla.

El chico se cae.

Nosotros nos reìmos.

El chico se enfada.

El chico lo intenta de nuevo.

El chico cae de cara.

Nosotros aplaudimos.

"¡Siii! ¡VAMOS EMMETT!" Todos gritamos ante sus patéticos intentos gimnastas. Tomé otro trago de Vodka. Me estaba sintiendo un poco soñolienta. Ya me había terminado cuatro vasos de vodka con jugo. Me sentía realmente bien, mejor de lo que me había sentido en mucho tiempo. Pero sabía que eso tendría consecuencias por la mañana, así que quería pasarla bien esta noche. Con mis nuevos amigos.

"¡OKEY! ¡Es el turno de Emmett!"

"Okey, Verdad o reto...BELLA"

"¡Qué! ¡Pero si yo ya pasé!"

"¿Y qué? ¿Verdad o reto?"

"Hmph. Bien. Reto."

"OKEY! GENIAL!" Gritó Emmett.

"Emmett, cariño. No grites tan fuerte. Aún no he tomado tanto."

Emmett hizo un mohín y Rose besó su nariz.

"Está bien, tu intensidad me excita."

Nuestras mandíbulas cayeron y Emmett alzo las cejas. Rosalie, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se puso totalmente roja.

"¡NO ME REFERÌA A ESO!"

"Mhm. Si, Rose…!" Le dijo Alice poniéndose roja de la risa.

"Ugh, solo reta a Bella."

Emmett sonrió maliciosamente. "Okey Bella. Esto es lo que haremos. Vamos a vendarte los ojos, y yo escogeré a alguien para que te bese. No vas a saber quién es. Podría ser Alice, podría ser yo."

¿Cómo diablos se les ocurren estas cosas?

Pero, supongo que el vodka estaba comenzando a tener efecto en mi, así que acepté.

"¡Hagámoslo!"

"Edward, ponle la venda para que no pueda ver.

Se paró de la silla y me cubrió los ojos con una venda para que no pudiera ver. Todo se volvió oscuro. Lo único que podía escuchar era a Emmett preguntándome si podía ver.

"No Em. No puedo ver nada."

"Bien. Okey, voy a tocar a la persona que tiene que besarte. Después contare hasta tres, el beso durará 20 segundos."

"Oky Doky."

Escuchaba susurros de parte de los chicos, y derrepente una palmada en la espalda de alguien. Oh porfavor porfavor que no sean Alice ni Rose.

"¿Lista Bells?"

Asentí.

"1,2,3"

* * *

Que tal? (x hoy no les voy a dejar adelanto porque quiero subir el capitulo siguiente hoy en la noche o mañana en la mañana...lo siento! saldrè de la ciudad este fin de semana y no voy a poder actualizar hasta el miercoles mas o menos, entonces quiero dejarles dos historias hoy (: muchas gracias por su paciencia y comprenciòn (x

sean felices! (:


	6. El beso

**Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por todos los reviews y los que tienen esta historia entre**

**Sus favs. y alertas (: me alegra que lo disfruten. Ya saben, la historia es de Live Your Life love, ella es la de las gdes ideas y me concedió el honor de traducirla.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 5; El beso**

**EPOV**

Estúpido Emmett y sus estúpidos retos. Ahora alguien tendrá que besar a la pobre de Bella. Quiero decir, si alguien va a besarla, ese debería ser yo. ¡NO! No acabo de pensar eso.

Qué raro...

Le estaba poniendo la venda a Bella cuando escuché a Emmett murmurar que Alice y Rose tenían que besar a Bella en las mejillas y Jasper en los labios.

'¡No!' Susurré de vuelta.

'¿Por qué no?'

Mis ojos deambularon hacia Alice.

'¡Bien! ¡Háganlo!' Lo pensé por un momento. ¿Si besaba a Bella que significaría? ¿Y si ella se daba cuenta de que yo fui? Que si...oh ¿qué diablos?

Emmett me golpeó muy fuerte en la espalda. Me levanté de la silla para ponerme en frente de Bella, mientras Alice y Rosalie se ponían una a cada lado de ella.

**BPOV**

"1,2,3 " Oh Dios. Aquí viene. De todos modos, estaba demasiado ebria como para preocuparme. Sentí cuerpos acercarse a mí. Luego sentí dos besos húmedos en ambas mejillas.

"UGH! ¡EMMETT! ¡PENSE QUE SERIA EN MIS LABIOS! ¡Asco ROSE Y ALICE!"

"¡Cómo supiste!"

Sonreí maliciosamente. "Podría decirlo. Recuerdan esa vez en la fiesta de halloween cuando nosotras-" Fui interrumpida por una mano cubriéndome la boca.

"Nunca hablemos de eso de nuevo." Escuché a Rosalie murmurar.

"Como sea, ¡Emmett! Quiero mi beso."

"Ten paciencia pequeña...ese fue solo el calentamiento." Rodé mis ojos, sabiendo que ellos podían verlos.

Así que comencé a respirar agitadamente. Mi cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerme por haber bebido tanto. Derrepente, sentí la presencia de alguien muy muy cerca de mí. Me quedé sin aliento sabiendo que alguien estaba a punto de besarme. Me estaba arrepintiendo de haber elegido reto…hasta que los labios de alguien se estamparon con los míos.

**EPOV**

Me incliné cerca de Bella. Podía sentir su respiración agitada, y derrepente se detuvo casi por completo. Me incliné más cerca, tratando de hacer esto lentamente, cuando Emmett me empujó por la espalda y mis labios se estamparon con los suyos.

**BPOV**

Wow. Quien quiera que fuera sabía muy bien. Al principio me preguntaba si debería devolver el beso. O sea, apenas conocía a estos chicos, pero después el vodka hizo de las suyas y devolví el beso ferozmente. Lancé mis manos alrededor del cuello de quien fuera que me estaba besando para acercarlo más a mí. Su lengua trazó el rastro de mi labio inferior y yo me estremecí. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apoyo un poco de su peso sobre mí, así que prácticamente yo estaba atrapada debajo de el. Aunque no me importo. Me agradaba. Mis piernas envolvieron su cintura y nuestros cuerpos se acercaron hasta quedar demasiado juntos. Mis manos comenzaron viajar por debajo de su camiseta.

Mierda!

Derrepente me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Y si era Jasper o Emmett? Mis amigas nunca me perdonarían si seguía haciendo eso con cualquiera de los chicos. Así que lo empujé un poco, para hacerle entender que quería parar. El entendió la indirecta y se apartó. Quite mis manos de debajo de su camiseta y desenredé mis piernas de su cintura.

Quitó las manos de mi cintura y de alguna manera me sentí vacía. De verdad deseaba que ese fuera Edward y no cualquiera de los otros chicos. Me sentiría fatal si hubieran sido Emmett o Jasper. Mis manos pasaron a la venda y empecé a quitármela.

"¡ESPERA! Aun no Bella. Déjanos volver a nuestras sillas para que no sepas quien fue." Dijo Rose.

"Okey."

Asì que espere mientras escuchaba pisadas. Wow. Ese beso fue el mejor que he tenido. Me estremecí un poco al pensar en la idea de que me besaran así de nuevo.

"Okey Bells"

Me quité la venda y me topé con que los cinco me veían mientras sonreían. Esperaba encontrar alguna señal para saber quien me había besado pero no encontré ninguna.

EPOV

Maldita sea ¡Ése fue un beso estupendo! Aún estaba sin aliento. Cuándo me separé de Bella la vi quitándose la venda. No quería que supiera que yo la había besado y el pánico se cruzó por mi mente.

"¡Espera! Aun no Bella. Déjanos volver a nuestras sillas para que no sepas quien fue." Dijo Rose.

"Okey" Le respondió Bella.

¡Dios bendiga a Rose!

Toqué mis labios para asegurarme de que no estuvieran muy hinchados por el beso. Estaban un poco hinchados, pero no creo que nadie se diera cuenta a menos de que tocara mis labios.

"Okey Bells."

Se quitó la venda y todos la miramos sonriendo como idiotas.

BPOV

Me reí de sus caras. Todos estaban sonriéndome ampliamente y yo solté algunas risitas. Se veían ridículos.

"¿Ahora, alguien va a decirme quien me fue?"

Todos sacudieron su cabeza. Rodé los ojos y les saqué la lengua.

"¡Bien!" Me senté de nuevo en mi silla, un poco dramática y les di una mirada enfadada. Edward me miro como disculpándose y yo me encogí de hombros.

"Bien, pero quien quiera que haya sido…ese fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida."

Comprendiendo lo que acababa de decir cerré la boca avergonzada. El rubor subió por mis mejillas y todos estallaron en risas. Excepto Edward. Tomé otro trago de Vodka y jugo de naranja. Deslizándome bajo la silla para ocultar mi vergüenza. Me escondí detrás de mi vaso, lo que hizo que todos se rieran aún más fuerte. Dios, hoy iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Tomé otro sorbo de Vodka y pregunté "¿Quién sigue?"

"Tú de nuevo Bella." Respondió Alice.

"Okey, Verdad o reto…Edward."

Me miró por debajo de sus largas pestañas y yo le sonreí maliciosamente.

"Verdad." murmuró.

"Genial. Ahora, dinos… ¿Cuántas novias tienes en este momento?" Dije enarcando la ceja.

Me miró molesto. Obviamente enojado, porque la pregunta me hubiera pasado por la mente.

"¿Eso importa?"

Su enojo me tomó por sorpresa, pero de verdad queria saber la respuesta. Podía ver sus mejillas enrojecer, y si no hubiera estado ebria en ese momento hubiera parado.

"¡Vamos Edward! ¿Por qué te avergüenza tanto? ¡Todos sabemos que eres el galán del siglo!"

Una voz dentro de mi cabeza me decía que parara. Estaba diciendo que estaba ebria y que de verdad me importaba Edward. Pero no iba a escucharla.

"Bella. Sólo ¡PARA! Eso no te incumbe"

"OH, ¿no me incumbe?"

"¡No!"

"¡Bien!"

Me paré de mi silla enojada y la estampé contra la otra mesa. Le lancé una mirada de muerte a Edward y me fui dando pisotones. Yendo a donde fuera, con tal de estar lejos de el.

Corrí hasta la tienda más cercana, que resultó ser American Eagle, y caminé hasta una pila de ropa que estaba tirada en el piso. Me dejé caer encima de ella y empecé a llorar como bebé.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Aww ya sabeen que no podrè actualizar hasta el miércoles masomenos**

**Pero me apurè traduciendo los caps. Y el miércoles espero subir dos capítulos el mismo dìa para recompenzarlos (: deséenme suerte en mi viaje (;**

**El cap. Es un poco pequeño pero no se preocupen los demás serán un poco más largos. Les daré una pista del próximo capítulo…recuerdan un Honda Civic (x **

**Regálenme algunos reviews por favor (:**

**If the roses are meant to be red...and the violets to be blue why isn't my heart meant for you? ((8))**


	7. Despertando para encontrar un nuevo dìa

**Capitulo 6; Despertando para encontrar un nuevo día**

**EPOV**

Demonios. De todas las preguntas que me podía hacer, tenía que ser esa. Tal vez no parezca gran cosa, pero lo es para mí. Me enojó, recordándome que tenía novias, cuando a la única que quería era a Bella. Ella era lo que estaba buscando. La única por la que daría lo que fuera. La única-

"¡RAYOS! ¡ALGO ESTA QUEMANDOSE!" Gritó Jasper.

Oops. Rápidamente me paré para apagar el fuego que empezaba a salir de mi comida.

BPOV

No sé qué hora era cuando me desperté. Tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza. Froté mis sienes y me encogí del dolor que sentí. Mire hacia abajo para descubrir en que había dormido.

Oh, ropa. Genial. Estaba usando un sweater como almohada y tenía camisetas y pantalones como sabanas, así que no creo que haya pasado frio. Me levanté de un salto, lo que causó que la cabeza me comenzara a punzar.

¿Qué pasó anoche? La última cosa que recuerdo es que me besaron. ¿Cómo termine en una pila de ropa? Gemí y me volví a sentar. Obviamente había estado bebiendo, quiero decir, recordaba eso, pero no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado.

Mi cara estaba roja he hinchada cuando fui a verme en el espejo del probador. Me veía como si hubiera llorado. ¿Por qué había llorado? ¿Y donde están todos?

Caminé lentamente de regreso a la pila de ropa. Mis converse rechinaban mientras caminaba. Pisé con mi pie izquierdo y topó con algo duro. Algo se quejó así que salté hacia atrás de la sorpresa. Derrepente, un cuerpo comenzó a salir lentamente de debajo de la pila de ropa..

¿El cuerpo? Edward Cullen.

"Oh ¡Hola Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunté, confundida.

"Vine para hablar contigo. Siento lo de anoche Bella. Es sólo que, ya sabes, estabas ebria y estoy seguro de que no significo nada. Yo estaba un poco ebrio también."

¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? Acaso nosotros…amm…ya saben. ¿Dormimos juntos?.

Oh por Dios. Mi virginidad. La tomó aprovechándose de que estaba ebria, Estaba guardándola y ¡se aprovechó de mi! Oh díganme que no es cierto. Porque tuvo que pasar esto. Oh Dios…

Empecé a hiperventilar. Me desplomé en el suelo con un ruido sordo.

"No quiero hablar de anoche." Esperaba que captara la indirecta de que no quería hablar con el.

"Bella. Ya dije que lo sentía. Es sólo que cuando dijiste mi nombre –"

¡WO! Demasiada información. Oh Dios. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Me refiero a que. WOW. Perdí mi virginidad con Edward Cullen. El probablemente dejó de ser virgen cuando tenía 14. Esto era demasiado espeluznante y no sabía que hacer. Necesita hablar con alguien. Cualquier persona.

Ahí fue cuando me acordé. ¡Mi celular! ¡Todas teníamos nuestros celulares! ¿Qué demonios nos pasa?

¿Porqué no los usamos antes?

Wow.

"¡EDWARD!" Chillé.

"¿Qué Bella? ¿Qué pasa?" Una mirada de preocupación apareció en su cara.

"¡CELULARES! ¡Traemos nuestros celulares!" Puse mi mano en su brazo y sentí una extrema felicidad recorrer mis venas. Fruncí el ceño y quité mi mano de su brazo.

"Uh…¿en que estaba pensando?" me pregunté, viendo su cara. Mis ojos vagaron por sus hermosos rasgos. Sentí como me inclinaba poco a poco hacia él. Mirando fijamente sus labios.

Lo vi inclinarse hacia adelante un poco. Sentí que mi estómago se hacía nudos cuando rozó su nariz con la mía y nuestras frentes se juntaron. Aspiré su esencia. Olía maravilloso. Wow. Pero luego recordé. Dormimos juntos. Se aprovechó de mi. Así que con mucho esfuerzo me separé de él.

"Lo siento. Eso fue…uhm. Si." Tartamudeé. El se veía un poco confuso, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Luego recordé de golpe.

¿Dónde estaba mi bolso?

Me paré y camine fuera de la tienda para buscar a Alice y Rosalie. Me hice una cola de caballo en el pelo y corrí por el pasillo.

"ALICCCE! ROSALIEEE!"

"¡Bella! ¡Cállate!"

"Muérdeme Emmett." Grité mientras seguía el rastro de su voz. Rosalie y el estaban abrazados acostados en una tienda de pantalones de mezclilla. Caminé hacia ellos y vi como Emmett me echaba una mirada asesina. Rosalie estaba sonriendo.

"Awe. Emmie ¿Qué pasa osito?" Dije imitando a Rose. Emmett se echó a reír y Rosalie me sacó la lengua. Sonreí y fui hacia ellos. Salté por encima de Emmett y me metí entre los dos.

"Rose ¿Has visto mi bolso?"

"¿No, porqué?"

"¡MI CELULAR! ¡¿DONDE ESTAN LOS SUYOS?!" Grité.

"¡CELULARES! EN LA M-"

"EMMETT MANTEN LOS INSULTOS PARA TI." Me reí.

Jasper y Alice entraron a la tienda y nos vieron a los tres acostados.

"Wow. ¿Noche de diversión ah?"

"Oh ja ja Alice."

"¡Alice! ¡Tengo una brillante idea!" Dijo Emmett.

"¿Cuál Em?"

"¡Todos tenemos nuestros celulares!"

"¡Hey! ¡No te robes el crédito de mi idea!" Dije golpeándolo en la cabeza.

"¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca haría algo como eso!" Dijo con una mirada inocente.

"¡Si, lo harías!" Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo. Rompimos en risas y Emmett hizo un mohín.

"¿Has visto mi bolso Alice?"

"Oh, si… estaba en la plaza de comidas." Salté de enseguida de Emmett y comencé a correr hacia la fuente de comidas. Podía escuchar a Alice siguiéndome.

"¿Hey Bells?"

"¿Si?"

"Ya sabes, anoche… solo, Edward es un buen chico. Sólo ten cuidado."

¡OH POR DIOS! Ella sabía que habíamos dormido juntos. ¿Qué tan fuerte había gritado su nombre anoche? Yuck.

"Cuando dijiste su nombre." Continuó Alice, "Sabía que algo estaba pasando. No sabía exactamente qué, pero los dos se veían muy enojados.

¿Oh? ¿Sexo furioso? Eso siempre es bueno.

"En realidad no quiero hablar sobre anoche." Dije en cuanto llegamos a la plaza de comidas. "Sólo ayúdame a encontrar mi bolso."

Asintió y fuimos hacia la mesa donde nos habíamos sentados.

"¿Hey Alice?" Le pregunté mientras tomaba mi bolso.

"¿Si?"

"¿Piensas decirme a quién besé?"

"Lo siento, prometimos no decirlo."

"Oh, muchas gracias." Murmuré mientras sacaba mi celular. Alice metió su mano dentro de su blusa.

"¡WOAH! ¿Alice que estás haciendo?"

"Sacando mi celular. Había olvidado que estaba aquí."

Sacó su blackberry, y prendimos los celulares al mismo tiempo.

"¡NO HAY SEÑAL!"

Demonios. ¿Ahora qué?

Caminamos de vuelta a la tienda de pantalones y vi que Edward había llegado mientras no estábamos. Estaba sentado frente a Rose dándonos la espalda. Estaba diciéndoles algo y no nos escuchó llegar.

**EPOV (Después de que Bella corriera a buscar a Rosalie y Alice)**

Se veía hermosa durmiendo. Habla en sueños. Dijo mi nombre varias veces, lo que debió significar algo. Me refiero a que, debió de haber estado soñando conmigo. Mi estómago se retorció cuando pensé en lo que había dicho anoche. Preguntarme sobre mis novias. Traté de olvidar que tenía alguna.

Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella.

Bella. Bella. Quiero que sea mi hermosa Bella.

Me levanté del piso preguntándome si debería seguirla o no. Había estado a punto de besarme. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cara. Podía sentir su calor.

Esperé unos cuantos segundos antes de pararme y seguir a Bella fuera de American Eagle y bajé a la tienda de Jeans en donde Emmett y Rosalie dijeron que estarían. Pero no creo que Bella estuviera ahí. Probablemente estaría buscando a Alice en Aritzia. Pero me dirigí a la tienda de Jeans de todos modos. Rose y Emmett estaban abrazados y tirados en el piso, y no pude evitar reírme. Jasper sólo estaba recargado en la pared aburrido.

"Buenos días chicos."

"Hey Eddie. Porqué no vienes y te sientas aquí con papá."

"Creo que tendré que pensarlo Emmett." Dije riéndome. "Chicos, si les digo algo, ¿prometen no decirle a Bella??"

Rose y Jasper asintieron con la cabeza y Emmett dijo "Claro, amigo. Somos hermanos, antes que nada. Somos hermanos de diferente madre, Somos –"

"¡Emmett! ¡CALLA!" gritó Rose.

"Okey, De verdad creo que estoy enamorándome de Bella."

No se veían sorprendidos.

"Bien, duh. No por nada te enojaste tanto cuando te hizo esa pregunta."

"¿Es tan obvio?"

"Bueno, Tal vez sólo lo sé, porqué soy un genio."

"¡OH NO! ¿Emmett lo notó? ¡Eso quiere decir que todos lo hicieron!" Musité. Rose estalló en risas.

"Edward, deberías decirle como te sientes."

"Pero anoche...no se…no sabía que hacer" Paré de hablar. Bella llegó por atrás de mí. Por la mirada en sus ojos sabía que había escuchado algo. No sabía que decir. Sólo me quedé quieto y ella salió corriendo de la habitación. Tenía la molesta costumbre de hacer eso.

**BPOV**

¡QUE! ¿No tenia opción? ¿Ósea que me violó porque tenía que hacerlo? Eso simplemente está mal. Corrí hacia los baños y sentí de nuevo esas traicioneras lágrimas. Saqué mi celular y vi la hora. 9:05 de la mañana. Rayos. ¿Por qué NO HAY NADIE AQUI?"

Derrepente. Escuché un ruido en el baño de enseguida. ¿Había alguien aquí? ¿Quién? Me agaché para ver por debajo de la puerta y vi dos pares de piernas.

"¿Hola?" Pregunté.

_BOOM_

Grité.

.


	8. Venganza

**Hey! como estàn? sufrieron? (x me apurè para terminar de traducir estos dos capitulos antes del miercoles y complacerlos porque soy una buena persona y los quiero (x bueno, espero que ayan disfrutado el anterior y disfruten este. Por cierto..muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! no tienen idea de como me gusta y me anima leerlos los amo!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 7; Venganza**

**BPOV**

Grité.

Derrepente escuché una voz de hombre muy profunda.

"¡DEMONIOS! ME GOLPEÈ LA CABEZA."

¿Quién es? Conocía esa voz. Sonaba como…pero no, no podía ser el. ¿O sí? Decidí que diría su nombre y esperaría alguna respuesta.

"¿Jacob?"

La puerta se abrió. "¿Bella?"

"No puede ser." Murmuré cuando Jacob Black salió del baño, seguido por una hermosa chica rubia. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?"

"Vinimos ayer. Queríamos ir de compras, pero no había nadie. Nos quedamos estancados por la tormenta."

"¿QUE? ¿Has estado aquí desde ayer?" Le grité enojada "¿Dónde estabas? ¿Escondido con ella en el baño desde ayer haciendo solo Dios sabe que cosas?"

"¡No Bella! Se había asustado por los truenos. Esta es Tanya por cierto."

"Como sea."

Murmuré y me fui dando pisotones.

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que el estuviera aquí? Maldito Jacob Black. Mi mejor amigo desde que tenía cinco años. Hasta hace poco. Decidimos salir. Me engañó y blah blah. Ya saben el resto. Incluye litros de helado y muchos pañuelos. Pero eso no importa ahora. Ya lo superé. Tengo mayores problemas por los cuales preocuparme ahora mismo. Como por ejemplo, cómo salir de este estúpido centro comercial.

Volví dando pisotones a la tienda de Jeans. Esperando ver a Edward para poder echarle una mirada enfadada. Pero no había nadie.

"¿Chicos? ¡No es gracioso! ¿Dónde están?"

Derrepente, me llegó el delicioso olor de panqueques de arándano. Mi estomago crujió. Me di cuenta de que no había comido desde ayer en la tarde. Tenía muchísima hambre.

Seguí el delicioso olor hasta llegar a la cocina, donde estaban todos sentados en una mesa. Todos sonrieron cuando Edward les sirvió los panqueques a cada uno. ¿Desde cuándo sabía hacer panqueques? Bueno, no importa. Estaba hambrienta. Emmett le estaba haciendo cosquillas a Rosalie. Ella estaba riendo y gritando a todo pulmón, lo que hizo que todos rieran. Se veían tan felices que me hicieron sonreír. Caminé hacia ellos. Todavía sonriendo.

"¿Porqué estas tan feliz?" preguntó Jasper.

"Oh, por nada." Dije y mirè a Alice y Rose. Mis ojos derrepente resplandecieron.

"¿Adivinen qué? Encontré un perro en el baño." Ellas sabían a que me refería. Abrieron los ojos como platos.

"¡NO!" Dijo Rose

"¡Si!"

"¡NO!"

"¡Si!"

"¡Oh por Dios!"

"¡Lo sè!"

"¿Dónde está ese pequeño sabueso ahora?" preguntò Alice, preparándose para una pequeña pelea.

"¿De qué están hablando?" Preguntó Edward

"¡BELLA!" Una voz me llamó desde atrás . Todos nos giramos y yo le envié una mirada de muerte.

"¿Porqué te fuiste tan rápido?" Me preguntò Jacob.

"Hmm.. me pregunto porque." Dije.

"Awe vamos Bella. No seas así."

"¿Así como Jake?"

"Todo el enojo y esas cosas." Escuché a Edward bufar. Me giré hacia él y lo vi enojada.

"¿Cuàl es tu problema?"

"No tengo absolutamente ningún problema Bella. ¿Quièn es tu amigo?"

"Nadie importante. La verdad."

"Soy Jacob." Dijo y le extendió la mano a Edward.

Edward ignoró su mano y dijo "¿Quièn es tu linda amiga?"

Sentí una punzada de celos. Sabía que era un mujeriego pero ¿vamos? Esto era ridículo.

Aun me sentía celosa.

Jacob la presentó a los demás.

Vì como ella le hizo ojitos a Edward y él le sonrió con su sonrisa torcida. Era una linda sonrisa. Pero entre más los veía coquetearse mutuamente más enojada me ponía. Me dejé caer en una silla y comencé a comer panqueques.

"¡Bella! ¡Esos panqueques son míos!" Gimoteó Emmett.

"Callte Emmut." Dije, con la boca llena. Alice se sentó enfrente de mi.

"Hey, estás bien Bells?"

Me tragué el último pedazo de panqueque y le dije. "Aja ¿Porqué no habría de estarlo? Mi ex novio y mi-" Me detuve antes de decir algo sobre Edward. No querìa que Alice pensarà que me gustaba o algo.

Quiero decir…Psh.

No me gusta.

"¿Alice?" murmurè para que nadie nos escuchara. "¿Dormí con Edward anoche?"

"¿QUÈ? ¡BELLA!" Gritò demasiado alto.

"¡Alice! ¡Shh!" murmurè.

"Lo siento. ¿Porquè pensaste eso?"

"Mmm..Desperté a su lado. Ebria. Creìa que eso era lo que pasaba despuès de las relaciones de una sola noche."

"¡Bella! ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasò ayer?"

"Bueno, Recuerdo ese beso. Pero hasta ahì. ¿Dormimos juntos?"

"¡No Bella!" Se riò. "Corriò tras de ti, después de la pequeña pelea que tuvieron. Te viò tirada en el suelo, y terminò quedándose dormido ahì también."

Derrepente, me golpeò como una tonelada de ladrillos. Recordè una pelea sobre algo sumamente estúpido. Cuàntas novias tenía. Wow. Estaba demasiado ebria. Esto es lo que unos cuantos tragos de vodka provocan.

"Okey ¿Asì que no dormimos juntos? Pero. ¿Si nos besamos verdad? Quiero decir. Tuvo que haber sido el. Estarìan màs que enojadas conmigo si hubieran sido Jasper o Emmett."

Alice se quedó en silencio por un minuto. Me mirò y asintió. Mi mandíbula cayò abierta.

"Rayos."

"¿Te gusta, no Bella?" Alice murmurò tan despacio que apenas la escuche. Mire a mi alrededor. Jasper hablaba con Jacob. Emmett besaba el cuello de Rosalie. Y Edward…no estaba. Y tampoco Tanya. Alice mirò alrededor tambièn. Bùscandolos como yo.

Mi estòmago se retorció cuando me puse a pensar en que estarían haciendo en estos momentos. La ira se metió en mi y estoy segura que mis oídos estaban tan rojos como la bolsa Prada de Alice. Muy rojas. Me parè enojada y tomè del brazo a Alice y Rosalie. Quièn se alejò a regañadientes de Emmett.

"Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo." Las dejè seguirme por el pasillo y terminamos en un almacen. Las metì adentro junto conmigo.

"¿Porquè estamos aquì Bella?"

"Porque. Estaba pensando en hacer una revancha contra los chicos."

Alice sonrio maliciosamente. Amaba hacer travesuras. "¿Què tienes en mente?"

"Bueno, ahì es donde ustedes dos entran. ¿Alguna idea?"

Alice y Rose se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron. "Bella. Mira con quienes estas hablando. Claro que tenemos ideas." Dijo Rose.

"Genial". Dije con una sonrisa.

**EPOV **

Me llevè a Tanya lejos de los demás chicos. ¿Porquè lo hice?

Por el exnovio de Bella. Quiero decir. Tenìa que aceptar que era atractivo. Y obviamente querìa a Bella de nuevo. Osea. ¿Quien no querrìa a la maginifica Bella?

"Asì que… como conoces a Jacob?"

Tanya se encogió de hombros. "Es mi hermanastro."

"¿Enserio? Eso es genial."

"En realidad no."

Me encongì de hombros y la vi acercarse a mi. Pusò sus dedos en mi pecho y los dejó correr. Me hacìa cosquillas. Pero no iba a decirselo. Tenìa que ser un hombre. Mientras acariciaba mi pecho no pude evitar pensar en Bella. En lo que había pasado anoche. Le había gustado el beso. Nuestro beso. Ella misma lo dijo. Debiò de haber sentido lo mismo que yo.

Derrepente, Sentì las manos de Tanya bajar màs de lo necesario.

"Whoa. Tanya."

"¿Què?"

"Te conozco de hace sòlo 5 minutos." ¿Què estoy diciendo?

"Oh, pensé que eso no te importarìa."

"Bueno, preferiría que tuviéramos una cita antes."

"¿Una cita? Pero estamos atrapados en un centro comercial."

"Asì podremos conocernos."

"Okay. Està bien .Supongo."

"¿Cuando?"

"Esta noche."

Tanya se encogió de hombros y la vi alejarse. ¿Oh, en que me había metido?

* * *

**:S que pasarà entre tanya y edward? que creen? (x les prometo que actualizare lo màs pronto posible, ahorita la escuela me tiene agotada porque tengo que hacer mil trabajos finales!**

**pero no se preocupen no tardare mucho (: heyy merezco muchos reviews por haberles dado dos capitulos el mismo dìa y antes del miercoles no? (; ojala si (:**

**sean felices (:**

**Would u lie here with me and just forget the world? ((8))  
**


	9. Pequeña travesura

* * *

**La historia es de LiveYourLifeLove y yo sòlo la traduzco, con su permiso obviamente (: **

* * *

**Capítulo 7; Pequeña travesura**

**BPOV**

"Okey, ¿Cuál es el plan?" Pregunté. "Tiene que ser algo bueno. Para hacerlo pagar."

"Espera Bella… ¿te gusta Edward?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"¡ROSE! ¡OBVIAMENTE!" Gritó Alice. "¿Por qué crees que estamos haciendo esto?"

"PSH ¡no se! …para divertirnos."

"Pues…esto será muy divertido. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Pregunté.

"Hmmm... ¿Quieres hacer algo cruel? ¿Ósea…como para que deje de hablarte?" Preguntó Rose.

La miré con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Rose? ¿Acaso compraste demasiadas bolsas Gucci? ¡Obviamente quiero que me siga hablando! ¡Helloo!"

Alice rodó sus ojos y empujò a Rose para sentarse a mi lado. Rose gritó cuando se diò cuenta de que había caìdo en una pila de trapos sucios.

"Gracias Al. De verdad." Rosalie murmurò y se parò para sentarse enseguida de mi, donde estaba Alice. Alice riò y tomò mi barbilla con un dedo, de modo que la viera.

"Ahora…Señorita Swan ¿Què podemos hacer por usted?"

"Uhm ¿Alice? ¿Tomaste màs vodka esta mañana?. Solo quiero hacerles una pequeña travesura. Sòlo denme algunas ideas. Osea, de hecho están asustándome un poco en estos momentos."

Alice y Rose se miraron. Sonrieron ampliamente y vi la pequeña mano de Alice viajar al interruptor de la luz. Derrpente todo se volvió negro.

"¡_Alice_! ¡Rose! ¡Enciendan la luz!"

Podìa sentir sus manos subiendo por mis piernas y haciéndome cosquillas en la espalda. "¡Chicas! ¡Saben que odio la oscuridad!"

Pero sabìa que no iban a prender la luz. Asì que hice lo mejor que podía hacer. Gritè.

Escuchè unas ruidosas pisadas acercarse hacia la puerta y abriendola, prendio las luces, y lo siguiente que vi fue cara asustada de Emmett.

Pero derrepente, esa cara preocupada se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa. No supe porquè estaba sonriendo, hasta que recordè que Alice estaba agachada tomando mi pierna, y Rosalie tenía sus manos en mi cintura.

"Bueno…no sabìa que ustedes…" Empezò Emmett.

"¡Callate Emmett!" Me reì mientras Alice y Rosalie me soltaban.

"¿Y…porquè en el closet? Quiero decir, ahì afuera ay mesas donde la gente puede verlas y-"

"¡EMMETT!" Rosalie riò.

"Quiero decir…eso fue extremadamente atractivo. Déjenme ir por los demàs. Tienen que ver esto." Todas rodamos los ojos y nos pusimos de pie.

"¡Jasper! ¡Hermano ven aquì! Amigo las chicas –"Lo cortè saltando en su espalda.

"¡Emmett callate!" Gruñi. Se riò y yo me abrasé a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello cuando empezó correr por los pasillos del centro comercial.

"¡Arg Emmett! ¡Baja la velocidad!"

Emmett, riéndose como el idiota que es, subió la velocidad asì que ahora estábamos corriendo por el oscuro corredor. Apretè su cuello mientras volvíamos hacia donde Alice, Rose, Jasper y Jacob estaban sentados riéndose de mi

"Aww, eso fuè peor que la vez que me subì a aquella montaña rusa siete veces." Murmurè sosteniendo mi estòmago, me sentía un poco mareada.

"Whoa, ¿Bella estas bien? ¿Què pasò?" Derrepente sentí una fría mano en mi hombro. Estaba dibujando círculos en mi espalda para confortarme. Cuando me dì cuenta que esa mano era de Edward. Me quitè de su agarre y le fruncì el ceño.

"No es que te importe, pero Emmett me llevò a dar un paseo."

Edward tenía una mirada de confusión en sus ojos. La ignorè como si no me importara y mirè a Tanya, quièn estaba colgada del brazo de Edward, como si estuviera a punto de caerse de un edificio, y eso fuera lo único que la mantenía viva. Me sentí màs mareada y comencé a caminar hacia Jacob y Jasper que estaban en una mensa platicando.

"¡Bella espera!" Gritò Edward.

"¿Què? ¿Què màs quieres?" Preguntè.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A que te refieres con que mas quiero? ¿Què te he quitado hasta ahora Bella?" Preguntò.

Mi corazòn.

"Nada Edward. Sòlo dejame sola."

"No Bella ¡dime!" Dijo, casi implorando. Se quitò del agarre de Tanya y puso uno de sus fuertes brazos en mi hombro.

Me estremecì por su toque. Dios, olìa asombroso. Como a menta. Yum…

"¿Bella? Dime-" Pero fue interrumpido por una horrible voz chillona. Tanya.

"_¡__EEE-die! _Vamos cariño. Tenemos que arreglarnos para nuestra cita."

Mi quijada callò. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. El niño que me gusta iba a tener una cita con la hermanastra de mi ex novio. Whoa.

No puedo creer que vaya a tener una cita con ella. Esto es imposible. Con su mano izquierda aùn en mi hombro, llevò la derecha a su nariz y apretò el puente de su nariz. Cerrò los ojos y su mano apretò más mi hombro.

"Si, ve _¡__EEE-die!_ Diviértete en tu cita." Vi a Rose y Alice viéndome y agitando las cabezas como diciendo 'Estùpido Edward.'

Emmett se había unido a la platica de Jacob y Jasper, y ninguno de los tres nos estaba poniendo atencion a nosotros.

Mirè su cara por última vez. Habìa dejado de apretarse la nariz y ahora me estaba viendo. La mirada que tenía era agradable. Me hizo sentir hermosa. Sòlo con una mirada.

Pero estaba a punto de ir a una cita…con alguien más. Quiero decir, yo no le gustaba. Ya tenía planes. Así que iba a hacer algo esta noche también. La venganza.

Me escabullì y empecè a caminar hacia las chicas.

"Alice, Rose…Vengan conmigo."

Asintieron y caminamos para ir al cuarto de conserjes de nuevo. Esta vez, para hablar de negocios.

Un par de horas después, ya teníamos nuestro plan. Pasamos todo este tiempo, analizando posibilidades y por fin, teníamos uno perfecto…justo a tiempo para la cita de Edward.

Pasamos por nuestras…provisiones y estábamos listas. Teníamos los focos, la harina, y las victimas.

¿Quieren saber que hicimos?

Pues entonces….aquí vamos.

Rose le había hecho lo mismo a su primo, en una cita con una chica que Rose odiaba."Desenroscamos varios focos, de la habitación donde Edward y Tanya iban a estar, luego sacamos el cable que conectaba el interruptor de la luz con los focos…con mucho cuidado. Despuès fuimos por bolsas de basura y las llenamos todas de harina, debimos haber llenado como 10. Luego las subimos y las conectamos a los diversos cables, las pegamos con un poco de cinta y las dejamos abiertas de un lado .

Entonces, cuando Edward y Tanya entraran a su hermoso restaurante, que por cierto no tenía idea de quien iba a cocinar para ellos, y encendieran la luz…POOF harina por todas partes.

¿Ingenioso ah? Lo sé.

Asì que ahì estábamos. Esperando a que llegaran con su felicidad, para arruinarles su velada y la felicidad pasara nosotros.

UGH.

Perdon, sentí un pequeño ataque de pánico derrepente.

Por fin, después de lo que parecieron horas, los vi venir, dando vuelta a la esquina.

"¡Alice, ya vienen!" Alice sonriò y le avisò a Rose que estaba escondida en la esquina tratando de estar lo màs callada posible.

Los vi entrar al restaurante y contuve la respiraciòn. Imaginando diferentes situaciones. Cerrè mis ojos y los imagine.

¿Y que si se enojaba? ¡No iba a querer hablarme de nuevo! O si se daba cuenta que de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, y empujaba a Tanya y me tomaba en sus brazos. O tal vez-

POOF.

Mis ojos se abrieron. Habìa funcionado. ¡Prendieron las luces y había harina por todos lados! Se veìa tan ridículo, pero aùn asi seguía pareciendo un Dios. Tanya, bueno, ella se veìa horrible. Cada pulgada de su cuerpo estaba cubierta de harina y su cabello se veìa diez veces màs grande.

No pude evitar estallar en risas. Alice y Rose me siguieron. Al poco tiempo, las tres estábamos llorando de la risa. Pero derrepente escuchè pisadas venir hacia nosotros. Mirè hacia arriba y vi a un extremadamente enojado. Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y lo último que escuché fue…

"¡Corre Bella!" Gritó Alice riéndose.

Mis piernas reaccionaron y salí corriendo. Sonriendo todo el tiempo.

¡Lo tengo! Me dije triunfalmente.

* * *

**Les gustò la travesura? (x me dio risa lo de ¡Corre Bella! me recordò a Forest Gump (x RUN FOREST RUN! han visto la pelicula? es hermosa la recomiendo (:**

**perdon por la tardanza pero les digo..la escuela es horrible, hoy no fui (; estoy enfermita de mi gargante, asi que aprovechè la mañana para traducir este capitulo**

**les prometo que el fin de semana me la pasarè traduciendo paraa tener muchos capitulos! en fin los quiero (: gpt y si quieren hacerme sentir bien dejenme reviews (:**

**Prometo entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma llenar de besos cada espacio de tu piel...ser tu compañero fiel y amarte hasta la eternidad ((8))**

**Prometo entregarte un millòn de estrellas llenar tu vida de pura felicidad...te juro que jamas llegue a pensar qe tanto me podia enamorar ((L))**


	10. Sorpresa sorpresa

**La historia es de Live Your Life Love y yo la traduzco (: muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews! ya casi cien...falta unoo para cien pero bueno (x de vdd sus reviews me animan**

**a traducir màs ràpido! **

* * *

**Capitulo 9; sorpesa sorpresa**

**BPOV**

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Es gracioso lo rápido que tus piernas pueden ir cuando estas asustada. Quiero decir, no es que esté asustada de él, sólo de lo que podría hacer para vengarse. O tal vez estaba asustada de que estuviera muy enojado. Bueno, de lo que fuera que estuviera asustada, me hizo correr más rápido.

Estaba siguiendo a Alice y Rosalie y escuché sus pisadas detrás de nosotras. Apresuré el paso y lo escuché hacer lo mismo. Corrimos hacia la esquina de un Café para escondernos y ganar tiempo.

"Chicas debemos separarnos." Dijo Alice.

Asentí. "Rose, ve a buscar a Emmett a Old Navy, Alice reúnete con Jasper y Jacob en Hot Topics. ¡Listas…VAMOS!" Grité y nos separamos. Alice estaba corriendo, cuando se giró derrepente y gritó. "¿Y qué hay de ti Bella?"

"¡Estaré bien! ¡Sólo váyanse!"

Se dio la vuelta solemnemente y siguió corriendo. Podía escuchar a Edward aminorando el paso y llegando por atrás de mí. Así que tomé velocidad y corrí abajo del pasillo, donde llegué al Garage. ( **Supongo que es una tienda o algo, no entendí bien esta parte, pero supongamos que es una tienda, de artículos vaqueros o algo así (x ** ) Corrí y salté al estilo James Bond, para caer sobre una pila de chamarras de invierno, pero perdí coordinación, y mientras estaba en el aire me di cuenta de que iba directo a un estante de pantalones vaqueros.

Así que, en lugar de caer en una pila de suaves chamarras de invierno, caí de cara en el duro suelo.

"Ow." Dije poniéndome en las rodillas y sobándome la nariz. Sacudí la cabeza y mi cabello me calló en mi ahora roja, herida cara. Me congelé cuando oí pisadas detrás de mí. Lentamente giré mi cabeza al más puro estilo del exorcista y me enfrenté cara a cara con Edward.

"Rayos." Dije bajito.

No se veía muy enojado, pero tampoco se veía feliz. Se veía confundido. Tomó mi brazo y me levantó. Sin quitar sus ojos de los míos mientras lo hacía. Estábamos entrelazados y nada podía romper esta conexión.

Sus ojos me atraían a él. Como un imán, jalándome cada vez más cerca. Aún tenía su mano en mi brazo y estaba haciendo circulitos en mi piel. Haciéndome tiritar por esa muestra de afecto.

Aún seguía acercándome más a él y me estremecí bajo su contacto de nuevo, Estaba mirándome y yo estaba poco a poco recobrando la conciencia. ¿Y si estaba viendo lo roja que estaba mi cara? Que vergüenza…

**EPOV (La travesura a los ojos de Edward)**

Arrastré a Tanya conmigo para ir a nuestra cita. Aunque supiera que no era ella con la que quería estas. Pero la persona con la que quería estar me odiaba. Nunca funcionaría de todos modos. Ella era hermosa…y yo era un horrible cerdo. No se porqué me aprovecho de las niñas. Está mal.

Tanya agarró mi mano y la jalé hacia el restaurante. Este lugar estaba demasiado oscuro. Miré alrededor para encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Ayudándome con la pared. Lo apreté y…

POOF.

Había harina por todos lados. Sobre mi y Tanya, sobre las mesas, en todos lados. Escuché unas risitas, así que solté a Tanya y me encontré con Rosalie, Alice y Bella riendo como locas. Se dieron cuenta de que las estaba viendo y pararon. Bella seguía riéndose.

"¡CORRE BELLA!" Gritó Alice, y Bella se levantó y salió corriendo.

"¡Eddd—warrd!" Chilló Tanya. "¡Mi ropa! ¡Es de marca!"

Rodé mis ojos y me contuve de lanzarle un zapato. Era tan irritante. Mordí mi labio mientras veía a Bella correr con todas sus fuerzas, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

¿Por qué hizo eso en primer lugar? ¿Solo para hacerme ver estúpido? O era algo más profundo. ¿Cómo por ejemplo, que odiara a Tanya porque era la hermanastra de Jacob?

No, eso no tiene sentido…tal vez, solo tal vez, lo hizo porque sentía algo por mí. No quería que saliera con Tanya por eso. La pregunta es, ¿Cómo se siente ahora?

Hice lo único que podía hacer en esta situación. Corrí tras ella.

Podía escucharlas riendo y corriendo, hasta que las vi desaparecer tras la pared. Después, Alice y Rosalie corrieron para un lado, y Bella hacia el otro.

Seguí a Bella obviamente. Derrepente escuché un ruido, y entré a la tienda confuso. Primero que todo, Bella estaba tirada en el piso de cara. Obviamente. Segundo, simplemente estaba confundido sobre toda la situación.

Tomè el brazo de Bella y la ayudé a levantarse, estábamos mirándonos, a los ojos. Era como una fuerza magnética. Podía sentirla acercándose a mí. Empecé a rosar su piel suavemente con mi mano. Se estremeció y traté de no sonreír.

Era tan linda. Se acercó más y más hacia mí, hasta que pude sentir su aliento en mi cara. Esto estaba mal. No debería tratar de hacer nada. Primero tenía que averiguar que sentía por mí. Si yo le gustaba. Quería saber que pasaba por su hermosa cabecita. Así que solté su mano, y comencé a caminar lejos de ella.

**BPOV**

Me soltó, se dio la vuelta, y se fue caminando. No podía creerlo. ¿Ni siquiera iba a tratar? Para ver que habría sido lo que yo hubiera hecho. ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado? Estaba volviéndome loca. Debería saber que me gusta. ¿Por qué más hubiera hecho lo que hice?

¿Por qué más hubiera actuado malhumorada?

¿PORQUE MÀS? Dios, los chicos son estúpidos.

Lo vi mientras se alejaba. La ira se apoderó de mí y sentí la urgencia de desahogarme. Golpear algo tal vez. Pero no, opté por hacer algo mejor .Hice lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos

Corrí tras él, siguiendo su rastro mientras caminaba. Aumenté el paso y lo alcancé. Lo tomé de la cintura, lo giré lentamente y estrellé mis labios con los suyos.

* * *

**Que tal eh? (x yo se yo se soy mala por dejarlo ahì...si quieren que actualize pronto dejen muchos reviews (; aww amee el final! desde que Edward la ayudo a levantarse! son tan tiernos (: aaa...sii saludos a juliaan de yamiel pqe nunca me falla con los reviews (;  
**

**Come back and hug me ((8))**


	11. Escojamos una pelicula

**La historia es de Live Your Life Love y la amo por dejarme traducirla (;**

* * *

**Capitulo 10; Escojamos una película**

¡Oh por Dios!

Edward Cullen no sólo era el más maravilloso besador en la historia del mundo. También se veía como si quisiera besarme. Este beso era aún mejor que el primero. Tal vez si sentía algo por mí. Loco…lo sé, pero así parecía.

Nuestros labios se fundieron como uno solo, y su lengua me pidió permiso para entrar.

Abrí mi boca, permitiendo que nuestras lenguas empezaran una lucha juntas. Mordió mi labio inferior y lo jaló un poco. Me estremecí y seguí besándolo. Su brazo se enroscó en mi cintura y mis manos se perdieron en su cabello. Lo acerqué más a mí y el abandonó mis labios para besar mi cuello.

Me retracto.

No todos los chicos son estúpidos.

Sólo Emmett.

Siguió besando mi cuello y yo enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Me cargó hasta una pared, hasta que quedé apoyada en ella y envuelta en Edward, quién seguía besando mi cuello. Sabía que no estaba pensando claramente. Estaba intoxicándome. No quería que esto llegara tan lejos. No estaba lista para llegar tan lejos con él…o con nadie en realidad.

"Edward, espera un segundo."

El instantáneamente me dejó caer y yo desenrosqué las piernas de su cintura. Nos separamos el uno del otro por un momento, sólo respirando, silenciosamente. Pensando. Podía decir que estaba pensando, porque se apretaba el puente de la nariz con su pulgar y su índice.

Lo miré mientras cerraba sus ojos y aspiraba fuera y dentro para recobrar el aliento. Caminé hacia el lentamente, nunca quitando mis ojos de su cara. Sus hermosos rasgos estaban gritándome. Torturándome. Lo único que quería era saltar hacia él y besarlo de nuevo.

Mis brazos y mis piernas se sintieron débiles derrepente. Toqué mi hinchado labio y suspiré.

Y ahí fue cuando desperté.

Bromeo.

Pero si se sintió como un sueño.

Caminó hacia mí y tomó mis mejillas, apoyando su frente contra la mía. Sólo mirándonos a los ojos. No hubiéramos podido mirar a otro lado aunque hubiéramos querido. Estábamos atrapados en los ojos del otro.

"Bella, Lo- lo siento." Murmuró Edward.

Esperen. ¿Escuché bien? ¿Está disculpándose? ¿PORQUÈ? Yo soy la que se volvió una frenética celosa y le hecho harina encima.

"Edward… ¿Por qué te estás disculpando?"

"Por…todo. Quiero decir, no nos llevamos muy bien al principio, pero, ósea, por eso me atrapaste. Eres todo lo que quiero. Eres alocada, no como yo en todo caso, pero es por eso que me ena-"

Puse mi cabeza en sus labios para pararlo de decir la palabra con "A". No quería escucharla si no la sentía de verdad. "Edward, no te disculpes. Yo fui la celosa desenfrenada."

"¿Estabas celosa?" Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Rodé mis ojos mientras me daba esa sonrisa torcida tan hermosa que yo amaba.

"¡SI! Muy celosa. Y confundida. Y enojada. Y todo un manojo de diferentes emociones."

"¿Enserio?" Preguntó, aun sonriendo.

"¡SI! No necesitas ponerte arrogante."

"¿Qué? ¿ARROGANTE YO?" Dijo con fingido shock. Rodé mis ojos y le di un pequeño golpe a su mejilla.

"Eres tan lindo cuando eres arrogante." Susurré mientras me ponía de puntillas y besaba su nariz y sus labios.

"Tu también."

"¿Aja? ¡Pero yo nunca soy arrogante!" Murmuré.

"¿Oh? ¿No lo eres eh?"

"No, No lo soy."

"¿Enserio?"

"Enserio."

Se inclinó lentamente y me besó en la sien. Moviendo sus labios hasta mi quijada, y luego hacia la esquina de mi boca.

"Okey, tal vez soy un poco arrogante." Susurré. Se rió y yo tomé su cara y lo acerqué a mí para poder besarlo. Fue dulce y cariñoso, pero terminó demasiado pronto.

"Espera, entonces, ¿esto donde nos deja? Quiero decir, aun estamos en este mall, atrapados, mis padres no tienen idea de donde estoy."

"Bueno, primero que nada..." Dijo viéndome dulcemente. "Te llevaré a una cita."

Estaba sorprendida, pero aún así accedí. "¿A dónde?"

"¿Qué te parece si vemos una película y luego vamos por helado?"

"¿Así que lo que quieres decir es... departamento de televisiones y Dairy Queen?" Me reí.

"¿Bueno, si lo ves así no suena romántico verdad?" Me preguntó. Sólo sonreí y besé su nariz de nuevo.

"Okey, será mejor que volvamos a la fuente de comida. Alice y Rose estarán preguntándose si estoy muerta o no."

"¡No iba a hacerte daño! ¡Sólo pensaba en taclearte o algo así!" Dijo.

"Oh, eso no es nada violento. Que mal que ya había aterrizado en mi cara."

Tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

"Ah sí, iba a preguntarte. ¿Te tropezaste?"

Me sonrojé enseguida. "Bueno, se podría decir así."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Estás loca."

Sonreí. "Gracias."

"De nada." Caminamos en silencio por un momento y luego empezamos a hablar al mismo tiempo.

"Tu…." Dijo Edward.

"¿Bueno, quería preguntarte que película querías ver?"

Edward sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué no elegimos una, ya?"

"¿Ahora?"

"¡Ahora!"

"Umm… Bien. Pero tienes que llevarme en tu espalda."

"¿Para qué no te caigas?"

Lo miré fingiendo enojo. "Ja-ja. Que gracioso."

"Lo sé." Lo golpeé en la cabeza jugando y salté en su espalda, mientras corría hacia la zona de electrónicos.

¡Dios! Podía correr rápido. Más rápido que cualquier otra persona. Y no se tropezó. Ni una vez. Tal vez era sólo yo.

Me reí de mi misma y seguí agarrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello mientras me cargaba.

* * *

**Hermoso no? este es mi CAPITULO FAVORITO de toda la histora! los amo taanto (x muchisimas gracias de nuevo por sus reviews...y les tengo una mala noticia pequeños...no podrè actualizar hasta el jueves, o viernes no estoy segura...por culpa de mi maestra de español...tengo un trabajo final de 10 obras escritas a mano pulcramente y asi...con dibujos y mapas DIBUJADOS! que le pasa a esa mujer? y aùn no empiezo...todas las obras deben tener criticas, opiniones, biografias del autor y màs...y reprobare si no lo entrego.. asi que espero terminar para el jueves :S deseenme suerte con eso :p pero nsp estoy empesando a traducir el cap. que sigue y en cuanto termine lo subo..lo màs probable es que lo suba en unas dos horas porque lo estoy convinando con tarea (x pero porfa porfa lo ùnico que les pido son REVIEWS! para que mi esfuerzo valga :p en este capitulo...y en el que subirè en unas cuantas horas! gracias los quiero (: disfrutenlos (;**

**No me queda màs refugio que la fantasia ((8))**


	12. Yo nunca

Lo prometido es deuda (x LIVE YOUR LIFE LOVE la fantastica autora (:

* * *

**Capitulo 11; Yo nunca**

**BPOV**

Dejó de correr y me bajé cuando llegamos al departamento de televisiones. Estaba muy oscuro.

"¿Edward?" Dije un poco asustada. Odiaba la oscuridad, pero era mil veces peor estar en la oscuridad sola. Sentí una cálida mano acariciar mi cintura.

"No te preocupes amor, estoy aquí. Sólo tengo que encontrar los interruptores de la luz."

"Apresúrate. Estoy asustada." susurré. Se rió y soltó mi cintura. Escuchaba sus pisadas alejarse más y más de mí. Tirité, demasiado asustada. Seguía pensando que en cualquier momento Michael Myers **(Sale en Halloween se dedica a matar adolescentes con un cuchillo y aparentemente tiene un demonio dentro de él…perdón no he visto la película no soporto las pelis de terror xD )** iba a salir con su cuchillo.

Escuché a Edward caminar, y luego un golpe. También escuché un "ow" y me eché a reír.

"¿Edward? ¿Te tropezaste?"

Me contestó con un chillido. "No." Me reí tan fuerte que me caí al piso.

"Pobre bebe." Dije entre risas y me paré con cuidado. "Si pudiera encontrarte, te besaría para que te sintieras mejor."

"No creo que quieras hacer eso Bella."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque me golpeé el pie." Reí aún más fuerte. Era bueno saber que había más gente en el mundo que se hacía daño además de mí. Y obviamente no iba a besar su pie. Lo escuché susurrar unas cosas más y por fin se encendieron las luces. La luz me encandiló por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Edward viniera y deslizara sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.

Besó mi cuello y yo entrelacé mis dedos en su cabello.

"¿Así que, qué dices si vamos por la película?"

"Claro. ¿Qué quieres ver?" Me preguntó.

"Lo que sea menos horror. Lo odio. Las películas de terror no tienen punto. Todo lo que hacen es darte pesadillas. Quiero decir-"Paré y miré las películas que estaban enfrente de mí. Tomé Stay Alive **(película de terror que sale de un juego que unos adolescentes juegan xD…obvio no? xD).**

"¿Ves? Esta película tiene cientos de personas desnudas muertas. ¿Quién necesita eso?"

"¿Bella? ¿Sabes que una vez que encuentras un tema del cual hablar no paras?" Dijo con una risita.

"Okey, ¡perfecto! ¡Creo que haré un voto de silencio y me convertiré en monja!"

"¿Uh amor? Las monjas no son mudas."

Si, estúpida Bella. Claro. Eres tan idiota algunas veces.

"Ya lo sabía. Lo siento. Es sólo que tú me haces sentir tan… tan ugh. No sé."

Caminó hacia mí sonriendo maliciosamente. "¿Enserio? ¿Qué es lo que te hago sentir?"

Me ruboricé. "Nada."

"Awe, vamos Bella. ¿Qué hago?"

"Tú-uh-tu-" No podía pensar. Seguía acercándose más y más a mí y yo empezaba a intoxicarme con su presencia.

"¿Bella?" Dijo inclinándose hacia mí, poniéndose lo más cerca que podía sin tocarme.

"¿Qué hago?"

"Bueno, no puedo pensar si estás tan cerca de mí. Por mucho que ame besarte, puedo decir que me intoxicas bastante."

"¿Enserio? ¿Así que te intoxico?"

"Mmm, en realidad más bien me…deslumbras."

Tenía una mirada confusa en sus ojos. Levantó las cejas y rió. "¿Te deslumbro?"

Asentí avergonzada.

"¿Enserio?" Preguntó viéndose engreído.

"Así que, si me acercó así-" Dijo acercándose mas, ni siquiera pensé que pudiera acercarse más de lo que ya estaba. "-¿Te deslumbro con mis encantos?"

"Mmm…creo que necesitas acercarte un poco más." Le susurré. Y con eso damas y caballeros, estábamos besándonos de nuevo. Pero no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciéramos, nunca me iba a cansar de ello.

Después de que separó sus labios de los míos, gimoteé bajito. Lo escuchó y sonrió. Besó mi cuello amorosamente.

"Escojamos la película." Tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Asentí y caminé detrás de él mientras pasábamos por el pasillo de las películas.

"¿Oh, que tal el aro?"

"¡TERROR!" Grité.

"Bueno, ¿y si tú la escoges?"

"Bien…que hay de… ¿La película que queríamos ver desde un principio? ¿Carlitos way?"

Sonrió y sus ojos destellaron. "Suena genial. Déjame trabajar en el televisor, para ver si puedo prenderlo. ¿Quieres verla en el de 54' o 59'?"

"59'. Es más grande y mejor." Sonrió y soltó mi mano. Empezó a trabajar con el televisor y el Dvd. Si me preguntan que hizo, no tengo ni la más mínima idea, sus manos estaban en todos lados y un par de minutos después…. ¡voila! La televisión estaba prendida y la película adentro.

Dejó la televisión y jaló el sillón brillante que estaba enfrente como si nada. Lo vi divertida y sonrió.

"Ven Bella. ¡Siéntate conmigo!" Exclamó y se sentó delicadamente en el sillón. Salté encima de él y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. El enrosco su musculoso, hermoso, perfecto, sexy brazo alrededor de mi. Me acurruqué con él y simplemente me relajé.

Me sentía tan bien. Cómo si no hubiera nada que pudiera separarnos en este momento. No importaba lo que fuera. Sólo éramos el y yo.

La película empezó y sentí como apretaba su brazo a mí alrededor. Me quería más cerca, así que eso fue lo que hice. Me acerqué más a él y me sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa torcida. Me besó en la cabeza varias veces. Ni siquiera estaba poniéndole atención a la película, y eso que acababa de empezar.

Reí cuando besó mi cabeza de nuevo.

"¿Qué?" Me preguntó.

"Es como la décima vez que besas mi cabeza."

Se rió. "Lo siento, ni siquiera había notado que lo estaba haciendo."

"Está bien. Me gusta. Me hace sentir protegida."

"Siempre estaré contigo Bella. Siempre. Sin importar que."

Le sonreí y me acerqué sólo un poco más. Empezó a acariciar mi brazo y tirité por el contacto. No sólo porqué estuviera impresionantemente frio, también porqué me gustaba como se sentía.

"Bella-" Empezó, pero se calló.

"¿Sí?" Dije levantando mi cabeza para verlo.

Y me besó. Era cálido e hizo que mi vista se volviera borrosa, cerré mis ojos. Mis manos se enrollaron en su cabello, y las suyas encontraron mi cintura. Cambié de posición y me senté a horcadas sobre él. El beso se volvió más urgente y derrepente estaba jadeando por aire.

Mordí su labio inferior y gimió.

"Bella, ¡serás mi muerte!"

Sonreí y seguí besándolo.

"¡WOAH! ¡DESCUBIERTOS!" Gritó una voz.

Salté fuera de su regazo y empecé a peinar mi cabello con los dedos. Asegurándome que mi ropa estaba derecha, volteé para afrontar la voz.

"EMMETT!" Le gruñí. Se rió y me dijo que podía ver mi ropa interior, aún más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba subí mis pantalones. Alice apareció detrás de Emmett…igual que Rose, Jasper, Jacob Y TANYA que aún estaba llena de harina, mirándome con odio.

Escondí mi cara de ella, mientras me sentaba en el regazo de Edward y él me cubría con sus brazos. Envolviéndome con ellos mientras yo ponía mi cabeza en su pecho.

"Awe, ¡Amor joven!" Chilló Alice, mientras agarraba la mano de Jasper y le sonreía. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Me reí en la camiseta de Edward y el besó mi cabeza. De nuevo.

"¿Edward? ¿Te importaría prestarnos a Bella por unos segundos?" Preguntó Rosalie lo más amable que pudo. Para Rosalie eso es muy difícil. Sabía que se estaba muriendo por la información. Lo miré compasivamente y me levanté para seguir a Rosee y Alice.

"OKEY! Escúpelo chica." Dijo Rose en cuanto llegamos a donde no pudieran escucharnos.

Me sonrojé. "¡En realidad no pasó nada!"

"Oh, por favor Bells. ¡Estabas tragándotelo completamente! ¿Qué pasó? Quiero decir, ¡la última vez que te vimos estabas corriendo por tu vida!"

"ja-ja. Si, bueno. Las cosas cambian. La gente cambia."

"Si, ¡creo que estos han sido los mejores días de nuestras vidas!"

Rose y yo nos reímos al mismo tiempo. Estos de verdad se habían convertido en los mejores días de nuestras vidas.

**EPOV**

Rose y Alice se habían llevado a Bella, así que estaba aquí atascado con Tanya acosándome y otros tres chicos hablando de un juego de hockey que habría mañana.

"Así que Edward…" Ronroneó Tanya en mi oído. Empezó a frotar mi pierna subiendo hasta el muslo.

"Whoa, Tanya. ¿No está bastante claro que estoy con Bella? Solo empezamos a ...Bueno a conocernos mejor hace una hora. Estoy loco por ella. No por ti."

"Aw, vamos bebé. No seas así." Su mano viajó mas arriba.

"¡Tanya deja de hacer eso! ¡No me gustas! Amo a Bella."

"Mhm. Amar es una palabra muy fuerte." Dijo riéndose en mi oído mientras se subía encima de mí como Bella había estado hacía unos minutos.

"¡Tanya quítateme de encima!" Dije tratando de empujarla.

"Vamos bebé."

"¡NO!" Grité.

Empezó a besar mi cuello mientras yo forcejeaba para quitármela de encima.

Derrepente escuché un jadeo, y a alguien lloriquear. Giré mi cabeza para ver a Bella parada viéndonos. Obviamente pensó mal. ¿No iba a ser fácil para nosotros verdad?

No mientras Tanya estuviera ahí.

"¡Bella! ¡No te atrevas a salir corriendo!"

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se giró para salir corriendo, arrastrando a Rose y Alice con ella. Me miraron furiosamente mientras se iban y yo suspiré.

Tanya seguía encima de mí, así que simplemente la empujé.

"Ni siquiera pienses en tocarme de nuevo." Le escupí y corrí para buscar a Bella.

------------------------------------------4 horas después---------------------------------------------------

**BPOV **

Aún lo odiaba. Sabía que me estaba buscando. Pero lo había evitado. Hasta ahora. Estábamos sentados en la plaza de comida. Todos. Hasta la perra de Tanya.

No entendía. Todo estaba yendo genial y YA estaba engañándome. Ugh. Los odio.

"Okey, se que todos están estresados." Murmuró Alice. Gruñí y Edward me miró. Sabía que el quería decirme que no era él, y lo confundí o cualquier otra tonta excusa que se le ocurriera. Estaba cansada de todo eso. ¡Estas dudas, el misterio, las lágrimas!

"Así que," Continuó Alice. "Vamos a jugar algo que nos distraiga. Vamos a jugar…Yo nunca!"

Gemí. Estúpida Alice y sus juegos.

"Así que, asumiendo que todos saben jugar. Empecemos. Yo primero." Dijo Alice.

"Yo nunca…he robado en una fiesta."

Emmett tomó un trago y Rosalie lo golpeó en el brazo.

"¿Qué? Nena, no fue nada grande. Sólo unos pop rocks** (dulces que hacen ruiditos en tu boca (x)**"Todos nos reímos de eso. Emmett robando pop rocks. ¡Ja!

Jasper estaba enseguida de Alice, así que era su turno. "Yo nunca…he nadado desnudo." Alice, Rose y yo tomamos.

"Eso es atractivo." Murmuró Emmett. Lo golpeè en el brazo y continuamos con el juego. Seguía Rosalie.

"Yo nunca uh… Yo nunca…Oh ¡Lo tengo! Nunca me he embriagado en una fiesta." Todos tomamos.

"¿Enserio nena? ¿Nunca te has embriagado?"

"No, soy una persona responsable" Me reí y me aventó un vaso de plástico. Lo agarré antes de que me diera y le saqué la lengua.

"Okey, Bells… ¡es tu turno!" Dijo Jacob. Rayos. Que digo. Que digo. Oh ¡Lo tengo!

"Yo nuca…le he mentido a alguna chica." Dije elevando la voz. Edward y Jacob tomaron un trago.

Ahora era el turno de Edward. "Yo nunca…e ignorado a alguien que quería darme una explicación."

Le rodé los ojos y tomé un trago.

"¿Si? Pues…¡Yo nunca he tenido las piernas de otra chica alrededor de mi!" Tomó un trago.

"Yo nunca…he sido una exagerada sobre una situación de la que no sabía nada" Tomé un trago.

"Yo nunca…he engañado a un novio o novia." Tomó un trago.

"Yo nunca… he creído en algo que vi sin saberlo ¡TODO!" Tomé un trago.

"¡YO NUNCA HE ESTADO ENAMORADO DE BELLA!" Grité fuertemente. Jacob tomó un trago. Estaba esperando. Esperando a que lo tomara el. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? ¡El no me amaba! Claro que no iba a tomar un trago-

En vez de eso tomó toda la botella y se la llevó a la boca. Tomándoselo todo. Viéndome a los ojos todo el tiempo. Después de hacerlo, puso la botella en el piso y me miró.

"Te AMO Bella." Susurró.

* * *

**aww yaa se aman! qe pena con Jacob...en vdd cuandoo tomò y nadie lo pelò (x buenoo asi que aquì està...que tal eeh? subi cap ayer y hoy subi dos...soyy fregona (; muchas grxs a todos por sus condolensias..habrà que hablar cn esa maestra de españool (x yy pss gracias a los reviews que tengo hasta ahora...y los que faltan...vdd que me regalaraan muchos? tomense su tiempo...tienen aprox 5 dìas para dejar reviews en este cap y en el anterior (; espero qe ayan disfrutado mucho este capi! y amo este juegoo! nunca lo han jugado? es genial para descubrir a los demàs...y siempre terminas ebrio (; en fin gpt chicos! (:**

**Ves qe aun te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor...puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz, no esta todo perdido si QUEMA MI FUEGO TU PIEL CUANDO DIGO TU NOMBRE ((8)) aww (:**


	13. ¿Te amo?

**Autora;** live your life love **Traductora;** estrella black (x

* * *

**Capitulo 12; ¿Te amo?**

**BPOV**

Todo se quedó en completo silencio. Juro que podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón. Eran tan ruidosos como la respiración de Edward, que se había vuelto cada vez más fuerte. Dijo la palabra con A. La escalofriante palabra con A, que yo no quería escuchar.

¿Pero, y si si la sentía? Oh…pero lo dudo. No lo sé, es solo, estoy tan confundida, nisiquera puedo pensar bien.

La mirada de Alice se juntó con la mía, y la retiró al instante. Sabía sobre mis pequeños problemas con la palabra con A. Sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba escucharla a menos de que en verdad fuera en serio.

Osea, apenas ella me la había dicho y eso que éramos mejores amigas. Miré alrededor de la mesa, a los chicos sentados enfrente de mí, y la botella que estaba tirada. Registré las caras de todos. Rosalie estaba feliz, Emmett estaba sorprendido, Jasper era ilegible, Jacob estaba enojado y Tanya estaba celosa.

La ultima cara, la de Edward, estaba asustada, o avergonzada. No estaba segura. Lo escuché respirar. Todos estaban mirándome. Esperando a que dijera algo. A que hiciera algo.

Pero Edward fue el que rompió el silencio, se paró y me miró directo a los ojos "Sólo olvídalo. Olvida que dije algo. Entre más rápido salgamos de aquí, mejor."

Luego se volteó y corrió. ¡Hey! ¡Ese era mi trabajo! Yo era la que corría siempre que los problemas venían.

Me sentè y miré alrededor.

"¡Bella! ¡Corre tras de él!" Chilló Alice.

"¿Qué?"

"¡AHORA!" Me levanté y deje que mis pies hicieran el resto. Corrí tras de él.

"¡Edward! Espera por favor." Podía verlo, pero derrepente se perdió en una esquina al dar la vuelta.

"¡Ugh!" Dije, aún corriendo tras de él.

"¡Edward! ¡Más te vale bajar la velocidad ya!" Grité y se detuvo. Se giró lentamente y quedamos cara a cara.

"¡Bella! ¡Acabo de decirte que te amo! ¿Sabías que no se lo había dicho jamás a nadie? A ninguna de mis novias. Porque siento algo por ti Bella. Siento que te conozco de toda la vida. ¿Es tan complicado para ti? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar el hecho de que las demás personas tienen sentimientos? No se trata sólo de ti todo el tiempo. Te amo. ¿No lo ves? Susurró la última parte.

Me quedé sin habla. Nadie me había dicho algo así jamás. O tratarme como él lo hacía. Pero el problema era… ¿Yo lo amaba?

"Bella. Di algo por favor" Me dijo y lo miré. Con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos.

"Oh, Ya veo." Murmuró para sí mismo. ¿No me amas?...Está bien."

Sacudí mi cabeza frenéticamente. "¡No!" Grité cuando empezó a caminar. "¡Edward por favor! ¡No es eso!"

"Entonces explícame Bella. Estoy cansado de ti sacando tus propias conclusiones, y estoy cansado de no saber que pasa por esa cabecita tuya."

"No querrías saber todo lo que está pasando por mi cabeza. Murmuré.

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Por qué Bella? ¿Tanto me odias? ¿Está todo lo que piensas tan mal?"

"¡NO! Me gustas muchos. Eso sólo que no quiero ahuyentarte o algo así."

Agitó su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Murmuró. "Te amo. No importa lo que pase por tu cabeza en este momento, o en cualquier otro momento. Porque te amo. Ahora, Necesito recostarme antes de que me desmaye o algo, el alcohol está golpeándome. "

Estaba demasiado asombrada para hablar. Eso era lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Pero si te decía que te amaba más que a nadie. Quería que fuera real. Vi como se dejó caer en el piso con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Me senté enseguida de él y descanse la cabeza en su hombro. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi como protegiéndome. Protegiéndome de cualquier cosa en el mundo que pudiera hacerme daño.

"Edward, es sólo que estoy muy…confundida. Quiero decir, ¿Estás SEGURO de que me amas?"

Me miró directamente a los ojos y dijo. "Si. Total y completamente seguro."

Tomé aire y me preparé para lo que estaba a punto de decir. "¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?" Dijo mirándome de nuevo.

"Yo-" Fui interrumpida por un horrible gritó de odio.

"¡Aléjate de ella!" Gritó una voz. Levanté la mirada y vi que era Jacob. Se veía enfadado y estaba echándole miradas asesinas a Edward mientras nos levantábamos tambaleándonos.

"Sólo vas a conseguir que salga herida de nuevo. Ya no puede ser herida. ¡Ya la he herido suficiente!" Le gritó a Edward mientras me tomaba del cuello de la camiseta. Forzándome a mirarlo, y estampó sus labios contra los míos.

Me quejé y presionó más fuerte, tratando de meter su lengua en mi boca. ¿Asqueroso? Ya lo creo.

"¡MMM!" Chillé y traté de quitármelo de encima. Mi mirada se juntó con la de Edward y tenía una cara de total sorpresa. Lo miré fijamente y eso me hizo volver a la realidad. Sus ojos ardían de furia.

Tuve una idea. Una pequeña idea dentro de mi cabeza. Para hacerle sentir lo que yo sentí cuando lo vi con Tanya. Sólo para ver que hacía. Tal vez eso le enseñaría algo.

Y debo agregar, que mientras hacía esto, estaba algo ebria. Alice había estado dándome tragos toda la tarde.

Así que le devolví el beso.

Sólo sería un poquito.

Con lengua.

Quiero decir, algo pequeño. Al menos se veía pequeño para mí.

¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡No debí de haber hecho eso! Osea, estaba a punto de decirle a Edward que lo amaba. Soy una persona horrible. Me avergüenzo de mi misma.

Aun así, era divertido ver la cara de Edward. Aww...si tan solo lo siguiente no hubiera pasado.

Vi la mirada de piedra de Edward taladrar mis ojos. Me asusté un poco y con éxito aparté a Jacob de mí. Le dio una atrevida mirada a Edward y dijo. "Ves, ella quiere estar conmigo."

Rodé mis ojos y me tomó del trasero, sentí un pellizco y ahogué un grito.

Vi a Edward aún mas enojado, y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en el suelo. Jacob.

Edward lo había golpeado directo en la nariz, golpeando al mismo tiempo su frente, lo que hizo que cayera inconsciente.

"¡Edward!" Grité, aunque estaba un poco emocionada de que hubiera hecho eso. Se veía tan atractivo enojado.

"¿Eso es lo que quieres Bella? ¿Estar con él?"

"¡NO! Claro que no. Ya lo olvidé completamente."

"¿Entonces porque lo besaste?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Quería que supieras que se sentía."

Estuvo callado por un momento. Podía escuchar su respiración y me estaba preguntado que pasaría a continuación. Qué era lo que iba a hacer.

"Bella, estoy enamorado de ti. Te amo y sólo a ti. Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por esto."

"Lo hicimos, es sólo que. No sé." Y honestamente no sabía.

"TU no me amas. ¿Verdad?"

Paré de respirar y lo miré a los ojos.

"Edward, ya te dije que no es eso. Es sólo que, esas dos palabras… No quiero que las digas si no es enserio, si no estás seguro de que eso es lo que sientes."

Me miró y nuestras miradas se conectaron. "Pero lo siento Bella, si te amo. No había sentido esto por ninguna persona. Nunca."

Los dos estuvimos en silencio por unos segundos, y escuché a Jacob levantándose.

"Ow, Rayos ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó mientras se levantaba. Rodé mis ojos y me giré para encontrarme a Jake mirando con odio a Edward.

"¡Creí que te había dejado claro que ella es mía!" Gritó enojado.

"Escúchame bien estúpido perro, ella es mía y no ay nada que puedas hacer al respecto." Juro que lo escuché gruñir.

"¡HEY! No soy un pedazo de carne. Soy un ser humano con un cerebro y capacidad para pensar, que uso para no pelear. Yo elijo mi propia vida." Les dije a los dos.

"No te metas Bella." Gruñó Jacob. Rodé mis ojos.

"¡BIEN! Destrócense el uno al otro, no me importa." Murmuré.

Okey, hubiera deseado no haber dicho eso.

Porqué ahí fue cuando Jacob se abalanzó contra Edward, estampándolos a los dos contra la pared, y estoy bastante segura de que escuché los huesos de alguien rompiéndose.

* * *

**perdi la cuenta de las mil veses qe Edward le dijo a Bella qe lo amaba (x a qe le tiene tantoo miedoo? yoo opino qe es el niño perfecto (; okk basta de cursileriass!**

**mgracias por su paciencia en vdd! y por sus buenos deseos con mi trabajo :p lo entreguè al FIN! hoy, y perdon si no actualize antes..pero tambien tenia para hoy algo de inglès y ayer**

**me desvelè dando los ùltimos toques y asi...asì que dormì toda la tarde...bien rico (; bueno aquì està este cap...quièn se rompiò las costillas? (; los quiero muchas gracias por sus reviews...regalenme algunos pfa (:**

**'Your voice make my skin crawl...I can barely breath ((L))**


	14. Cry me a river

**Lo sè, lo sè capitulo corto...pero nsp no tardare en actualizar...ya nos acercamos al final :S pero hay una secuela (x Las historia en es de Live Your Life Love y aqui esta una peqeña nota qe tiene al inicio...luego entenderàn porque...en el sigte capitulo.**

**Oh, y ya sè que es muy poco realista, pero es una histora.**

**Quiero decir...no hay vampiros paseando a nuestros alrededores vdd? Eso fue lo que pensè...**

**bueno...disfrutenlo ((:  
**

* * *

Capitulo 13; Cry me a river

BPOV

Oh no, Oh no, Oh no. Por favor díganme que no fue Edward. Yo causé esto. ¿Si Edward salía herido, como iba a perdonarme? Fue mi culpa. Todo. Debí haberle dicho que lo amaba desde un principio.

No hubieran tenido que pelear. Edward me hubiera tomado en brazos con ternura y abríamos vuelto a ser nosotros. Sólo nosotros dos en todo el mundo. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Tratando de relajarme antes de lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Por favor que sea Jacob, Por favor que sea Jacob. Abrí mis ojos y me acerqué a ellos. Ahogué un gritó en cuanto los vi y mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Edward estaba tirado en el piso, inconsciente. Inmóvil. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuviera respirando. Las lágrimas salieron de mis mejillas y mi visión se hizo borrosa.

Tallé mis ojos y vi a Jacob. Estaba parado enseguida de Edward con una mirada engreída en su cara.

"¡Jacob! ¿Qué diablos te sucede?" Le pregunté furiosa.

"Vamos Bella. Este tipo no es nada. ¡Yo soy al que quieres!" Eso sólo me hizo enojar más. Así que hice lo que cualquier chica hubiera hecho.

Puse toda mi furia en mi gancho derecho y lo golpeé directamente en la mandíbula. "ayyy" Grité mientras Jacob caía al suelo. Corrí junto a Edward. Arrodillándome a su lado.

"¿Edward? Por favor despierta. ¿Edward?" Lo sacudí ligeramente. Escuché gente viniendo por atrás d mí. Rose y Alice tenían miradas preocupadas, y Emmett y Jasper estaban a punto de matar a Jacob.

Luego llegó Tanya, quien se paró ahí como si nada.

"¡TU!" Le grité. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y se apuntó con el dedo a sí misma.

"¿YO?" Dijo.

"¡Esto es tu culpa!" Dije enojándome y estampé el pie contra el suelo sólo para desahogarme un poco.

"¿QUÈ hice yo?"

"Si no fuera por ti, estúpida rubia, Edward no estaría en esta situación y podríamos tener una hermosa relación, pero ¡TU! Tenías que llegar con tus bubis con mi casi novio al que quiero mucho. Si, es MARAVILLOSO. Pero es todo mío. Así que sugiero que tú y tu copa doble D se vayan de aquí antes de que te arranque los ¡IMPLANTES! Le escupí la última parte.

Se veía como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar, pero no lo hacía porque no quería estropear su maquillaje. Le rodé los ojos y salió de la habitación, seguida por Jacob.

Devolví mi atención a Edward. No quería moverlo en caso de que se hubiera roto algo. Me senté cerca de él, y empecé a acariciarle la mejilla lentamente.

"¿Edward? Vamos. Despierta." Susurré en su oído.

Nada.

Acaricié su cabello, besé su frente, rocé sus mejillas, y nada. No se movía. Aún no estaba segura si estaba respirando.

"Edward…." Susurré de nuevo. Le tomé el pulso y sentí unas pequeñas punzadas contra las puntas de mis dedos. Dejé salir un suspiro de alivio, y volví a tratar de despertarlo.

"Edward. Vamos. Por favor despierta."

¿Y si estaba en coma? ¿Y si no volvía a despertar? ¿Qué con su familia? ¿Qué iba a decirles? Oh por favor déjalo despertar.

Acariciè su cara una vez más y decidí intentar algo. Sabía que había visto demasiadas películas, pero, nunca se sabe.

Tomé su cara y le di un generoso beso. Aunque no podía devolverme el beso, hizo que los dedos del pie se me enroscaran, y me erizó los pelitos de los brazos. Cuando separé mis labios de los de él, recargué mi frente contra la suya, y susurré para que sólo él pudiera escucharme.

"Te amo."

Nada.

Suspiré y me levanté, girándome para ver a los chicos. Limpiando las lágrimas que se habían derramado en mis mejillas.

"Emmett, Jasper, creo que se rompió la espalda. ¿Pueden levantarlo con cuidado del piso y acostarlo sobre su estómago? Rose, Alice. Ayúdenme a hacer una cama." Asintieron siguiéndome. Tendremos que hacerla con algunas ropas, cuidando que sea cómoda.

Emmett y Jasper levantaron el flojo cuerpo de Edward con cuidado. Escuché un gemido salir de sus labios, pero sabía que seguía inconsciente. Lo acomodaron de modo que estuviera recostado sobre su estómago para no lastimar su espalda.

Alice me acarició el brazo llegando por detrás. "El estará bien Bells. No te preocupes."

Lloriqueé. "No estás segura de eso. No puedes estar segura a menos de que fueras una psíquica o algo."

Alice rió. "¿Una psíquica? Imagínenlo. ¿Yo una psíquica?" Aun seguía riéndose mientras nos rodeaba a Edward y a mí. Solos. El resto de los chicos había vuelto a la fuente de comidas. Probablemente a matar a Jacob.

O tal vez para dejarme sola con mis pensamientos.

Oh y créanme. Tenía muchos pensamientos. La mayoría involucraba a Edward. Era horrible verlo así. Sin su hermosa sonrisa, sin sus ojos brillando para mí. Era difícil.

¿Mejoraría alguna vez?

¿Íbamos a salir de aquí algún día?

* * *

**¿Les gustò? haganmelo saber por medio de reviews (x en vdd es mi màs grande satisfaccion ver como el nùmero de reviews crece...o estar en el msn y recibir notificaciones de fanfiction :p muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y dejarlos! los quiero en verdad ((:**

**¿Què tal si me besas? ((8)) (;**


	15. ¿Que mas podria perder?

**La autora es Live Your Life Love...yo sòlo traduzco (: Me encantò dejarlos con la duda...pero decidì que era muy mala dejandoles un capitulo tan corto...asì que aquì tienen el otro ((: todo esto lo hacen sus reviews me animan demasiado los quiero grxs (;**

* * *

Capitulo 14; ¿Qué más podría perder?

BPOV

No sabía que hora era. Lo único que sabía era que me había quedado dormida enseguida de Edward, quién aún no despertaba. Estaba preocupada ahora. Muy preocupada. Le pedí a Jasper y Emmett que fueran a revisar las puertas, para ver si estaban despejadas de casualidad.

Aún no habían vuelto. Así que me senté junto a él. Observándolo. Memorizando cada espacio de su rostro. Tratando de recordar cualquier cosa sobre él. Su hermosa nariz, su frente, sus labios. Oh, esos labios.

Lágrimas salieron de mis ojos mientras recordaba cómo me besaba. ¡Todo esto era mi culpa! Odio a Jacob. ¡Lo ODIO! Arruinó la única cosa en mi vida que me hacía sentir completa. Edward me amaba por quien era, y ahora lo sabía.

AHORA, después de que lo estamparan contra la pared y estuviera sufriendo por una fractura de espalda. Wow…soy una autentica idiota. Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de despejarla, y seguí sentada ahí, con su mano en la mía.

"Edward. Vamos, despierta. Sólo necesito asegurarme de que estés bien." Susurré, juntando mi mejilla con la suya. "¿Por favor?" Murmuré.

Y ahí fue cuando ocurrió un milagro. Sentí su mano apretar la mía fuerte, y más fuerte. La apretó como dejándome saber que estaba escuchándome. Dejé salir una mitad risa, mitad suspiro y apreté su mano también.

"Te amo Edward. Por favor… por favor, abre tus ojos."

Y ASI GENTE, Los ojos de Edward parpadearon antes de abrirse por completo. Su mirada fue directamente a mí. "¿Edward?' Le pregunté. "¡Oh Dios mío gracias!" Susurré para nadie en particular. El sólo siguió mirándome fijamente. Como si estuviera loca.

Me miró y luego abrió su boca lentamente para decir algo. "¿Quién eres?" Me preguntó con una mirada confundida en su rostros.

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡No acaba de preguntarme eso! ¡NO! ¡Se golpeó la espalda, no la cabeza! ¡NO! ¡No, no perdió la memoria! Por favor díganme que esto no está pasando.

Las lágrimas se derramaron de mis mejillas mientras me miraba. Con sus ojos llenos de preguntas.

"¿Qué?" Susurré mirándolo, tratando de conservar la calma.

"¿Quién eres?" Repitió, quitando su mano de la mía. Con esa mano limpié las lágrimas que se habían escapado de mis ojos, me había quedado sin palabras. No sabía que decir.

"¡NO! Tienes que recordarme. ¡Edward! ¡NO!" Empecé a tartamudear y a llorar otra vez. Mis palabras salieron atropelladamente.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Alice, acercándose a mí. "¡Hey Edward despertó!" Chilló.

Edward la miró. "¿Quién es Edward? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" La mirada de Alice cambió a sorpresa. Su mano cubrió su boca y me miró, que estaba muy hinchada y roja por llorar tanto.

"Bella, lo siento mucho." Alice me susurró, dándose cuenta de por qué estaba llorando. Se sentó enseguida de mi, pasando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros mientras veía a Edward.

No puedo creerlo. No podía creer que Edward no me recordara. Nada. A mí, su nombre, sus amigos.

¡VOY A ASESINAR A JACOB! Pensé enojada, con las lágrimas saliendo de nuevo. Derramándose por mis mejillas.

¿Ven lo que pasa? Le digo a alguien que lo amo, que de VERDAD lo amo, y lo siguiente que sé, es que tiene pérdida de memoria. Esto era increíble. Me separé del agarre de Alice y me giré, corriendo por el pasillo para llegar al café donde Jacob estaba sentado con Tanya.

"¡TU MALDITO MENTIROSO E S T U P I D O!" Le grité. Se veía sorprendido pero no me importó. Este perro iba a caer.

"¡PERDIDA DE MEMORIA! ¡LE PROVOCASTE PERDIDA DE MEMORIA! QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE. ¡NO TIENE IDEA DE QUIEN SOY YO! ¡TE ODIO!" Le grité, con las lágrimas cayendo. Lo golpeé en la mejilla y continué:

"¡NO SOY TUYA! ¡NUNCA LO SERÈ! ¿ENTENDISTE PATÈTICO PERRO? ¿PRIMERO ME USAS Y LUEGO CREES QUE PUEDA PERDONARTE DESPUÈS DE ESTO? ¡NO! ¡ME QUITASTE AL AMOR DE MI VIDA Y LE ARREBATASTE TU MEMORIA! QUE. DIABLOS." Grité golpeándolo en la otra mejilla. Fuerte.

".arrogancia." Murmuré.

"¿Sí? ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí Bella? Te hice un favor. Este chico necesitaba que le limpiaran la memoria. El no conoce el verdadero tú. Una perra manipuladora."

Lo miré, sorprendida. Escuché pisadas detrás de mí, y asumí que era Alice.

No podía soportarlo más, así que me abalancé contra él. Y lo hice bastante fuerte. Tomé su cabello y tiré de él lo más fuerte que pude, haciendo que gritara, luego lo empujé. Más fuerte de lo que creí que podría hacerlo. Voló estampándose contra las mesas y Tanya gritó.

Estaba a punto de correr hacia él, cuando Rose se paró atrás de mí y tomó mi brazo.

"Bella. Déjalo." Susurró. Me estremecí, pero asentí y caminé junto con Rose agarrándome del antebrazo. Me llevó de vuelta hacía la habitación donde Edward estaba acostado. Alice estaba hablando con él, y el estaba contestándole.

Me quedé mirándolos. A él. Se veía tan confundido y eso me asustó. ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Podríamos salir para llevarlo al hospital?

Entonces, Emmett y Jasper vinieron caminando por la esquina.

"¡CHICOS! ¡LA PUERTA ESTÀ ABIERTA!" Emmett gritó fuertemente. Lo miré sorprendida. Sonreí por primera vez en estos dos días y corrí hacía Emmett para darle un abrazo.

Se rió y me abrazó también, luego fue con Rosalie para darle un beso. Jasper rió, y me abrazó también.

Pero luego las cosas se volvieron serias, y les expliqué lo que le había pasado a Edward.

Sus caras. Fue horrible.

¿Pero, como te sentirías si te mejor amigo perdiera la memoria? Qué el chico que conoces de toda tu vida no te recuerde.

"Mierda." Fue todo lo que Emmett dijo. En un susurro. Emmett nunca susurra.

Jasper estaba quieto, y se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar, Juntos caminaron para ver a Edward.

"¡Jasper! ¡Espera!" Grité. Se giró y me miró.

"¿Llamaste a la ambulancia?" Le pregunté.

Sólo asintió y caminó hacia Edward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutos después, la ambulancia llegó. Estaba esperando ahí. En la puerta hasta que llegaran. Eran seis de ellos. Los llevé a donde estaba Eward y les expliqué todo.

Bueno, dejando todo el drama, obviamente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo han estado aquí en el mall?" Me preguntó uno.

Me encogí de hombros. "No lo sé. Han sido un par de días."

"¿Están todos bien?"

Me acordé de Jacob y la paliza que le di.

"Creo que sí. No estoy segura. Tal vez haya un chico herido en el café."

El oficial me dio una mirada extraña, luego fue al café. Caminé hacia Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett. Estaban mirando como ponían a Edward en una camilla. Sus caras eran tristes. Muy tristes.

Pero su dolor no se comparaba con el mío. Me culpo a mí y solo a mi por lo que pasó. Sabía que era mi culpa.

Si me hubiera mantenido fuera de su vida. Fuera de Edward. Tal vez si nunca me hubiera conocido, aún recordaría a sus amigos. Su vida.

Nunca debí haber sido parte de su vida.

Vi solemnemente como era llevado afuera, y luego lo metían a la ambulancia.

"¡BELLA!" Escuché una voz chillar. Era mi mamá. Mi amada y loca madre.

"¿Bella? Santo Dios. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? ¿Alguno de estos muchachos te tocaron en lugares inapropiados? Está bien. Puedes decirle a mami." Me miró con preocupación.

Rodé mis ojos. "Estoy bien mamá. De verdad. Sólo necesito un favor. ¿Puedes seguir la ambulancia?" Le pregunté.

"¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, estuviste atrapada en este centro comercial por Dios sabe cuántos días. ¿No quieres ir a casa?"

"No mamá. Sólo quiero que sigamos la ambulancia."

Mi mamá asintió y subimos al auto, siguiendo la ambulancia que estaba llevando al amor de mi vida. Edward Cullen. Pero mi mamá no sabía eso.

O que Edward había perdido la memoria.

Mi vida apesta.

* * *

**Awwww! no murieron cuando se enteraron? yo si! llore TANTO cuando Bella estaba toda desesperada & asi! Gracias por los reviews...y claro que voy a traducir la segunda parte (;**

**Bueno...me ire a ver pelis y tomar chocolate ((:**

**Ya lo sabìa...que por tus ojos yo me perderìa, y serìa lo màs hermoso que me pasarìa ((8)) aww hermosa cansion (x por si la bajan o algo...cuando tus ojos me miran-franco de vita, empezarè a poner los nombres de mis pocas cansiones :p lo siento es inevitable...naci enamorada (;  
**

** AAA si...a lo de la pèrdida de memoria se referìa la autora cuando dijo que esto no era muy realista**

**'Pame...me dejaste tu fanfic pero no me puedo meter :S me puedes poner bien el link...o firmarme con tu link o algo asi? porfa ((:**


	16. Recuerdame

**Autora; Live Your Life Love**

* * *

Capítulo 15; Recuérdame

BPOV

Edward aún se veía perdido y confunso cuando llegamos al hospital. Los cinco estábamos ahì. Tomados de la mano. Yo sosteniendo a Emmett, Emmett a Rose, Rose a Jasper y Jasper a Alice. Apretamos las manos de todos mientras caminábamos hacia el cuarto de Edward.

No pude evitar llorar. Esto estaba mal. Un par de días antes, yo era normal. No sentía nada. No había dolor en mí. Luego llegó Edward y me enseñó lo que era amar de nuevo.

Ahora, el se ha ido también. Pero dejó el dolor detrás de él. Ahora, todo lo que siento es dolor. Es duro.

Edward era más de lo que Jacob fue para mí.

Entramos en la habitación y estaba acostado ahí, tenía cables conectados en todas partes, y habían dos personas sentadas una a cada lado de él. Sus padres.

Su mamá estaba sentada a un lado de él tomando una de sus manos, se veía herida y en shock. Su papá tenía la boca en una línea, triste, simplemente mirando a su hijo.

Edward no tenía idea de quienes eran. Los veía como si fueran aliens. Eso hizo que su mamá llorara aún más fuerte. Tuve que desviar la mirada. Era horrible que tu propio hijo no te reconociera.

Mi mamá fue a avisarle a papá que estaba bien, nos dejó en el hospital y se fue. Nada de preguntas. Sabía cuando estaba disgustada, y cuando era mejor que me dejara sola.

Mirè al resto de los chicos. Habìamos pasado por mucho. Atrapados en ese maldito centro commercial.

Memorias inundaron mi mente en ese momento. Las bromas de Emmett, la felicidad de Jasper, la compasión de Alice, la actitud de Rosalie. El mall nos junto a todos, nos hizo acercarnos más y más. Vi como Alice besaba rápidamente a Jasper, y susurraba un "Lo siento" en su oído.

Apreté más la mano de Emmett y él me abrazó fuertemente, con lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas también.

Su mamá giró y nos miró. Su cara estaba roja e hinchada.

"¿Emmett? ¿Jasper?" Susurró. "¿Qué sucedió?" Les preguntó. Se miraron el uno al otro, y luego me miraron a mí. Que sentía las lágrimas bajando por las esquinas de mis ojos.

"Mi nombre es Bella, su hijo era…un amigo. Un chico lo estampó contra una pared. Estaban peleándose por-po-por-por mí." Dije, tartamudeando en la última parte. Me miró fijamente, lucía como si estuviera a punto de matarme.

"¿Tu causaste esto? ¿Qué eres para mi hijo, para que el peleara por ti? ¿Hmm?" Escupió enojada.

No tenía nada más que decir. No podía. Afortunadamente Jasper salió en mi rescate.

"Ella es todo para él, Sra Cullen." Dijo en voz baja. Me dio una palmadita en el hombro, y luego volvió al lado de Alice.

"Humph. No me importa. Tú causaste esto. Sal de aquí." Lloriqueó. La vi a ella, luego vi al resto de los chicos, y al final a Edward. Sólo me quedé mirándolo, y él me devolvió la mirada.

Hubo un momento ahí, donde sentí una profunda conexión. Tal vez el también la sintió.

Luego me di media vuelta y salí del cuarto, corriendo por los pasillos para salir del hospital, por mi propio bien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado 4 semanas desde que salimos del mall, y desde que me alejé de Edward y su familia por el bien de todos. Hubiera sido mejor así de todos modos. Si alguna vez recordara algo, bueno, no sé. No quiero que me recuerde.

Después de todo lo que hice. Todo lo que hice fue causarles a él y a su familia daño y dolor.

Al paso de las semanas, casi había vuelto a la normalidad. Alice y Rose come venían a visitarme casi todos los días. Tratamos de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, pero es difícil. Emmett y Jasper siempre están con ellas, y me recuerdan a Edward.

No pregunto por él. No puedo. Simplemente me rompe el corazón. Emmett y Jasper no hablan sobre él tampoco. Por lo menos no en mi presencia.

Quería borrarlo de mi mente. Que fuera como si nunca hubiera existido. Es mejor así. O eso es lo que sigo diciéndome.

Así que, déjenme decirles lo que sucedió en el mall.

Aparentemente, el centro comercial había sido CERRADO porque se aproximaba una tormenta. Después de que la tormenta llegó los trabajadores idiotas del mall no se dieron cuenta de que había gente adentro. Así que al día siguiente decidieron no remover las cosas que bloqueaban la entrada y dejarlo así.

Los despidieron. Gracias a Dios.

Así que, estaba viviendo con mi mamá. Sólo por un tiempo. Para que pudiera volver a establecerme, en sus palabras…tratar de olvidar el horrible accidente que tal vez me haya dejado traumada por el resto de mi vida.

Lo que ella no sabe, es que el tiempo que pasé en ese centro comercial, fue el más feliz que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Porque tenía a mis amigos. Porque tenía a Edward.

Oh, ¿Se preguntan qué le pasó a Jacob?

Bueno él y su estúpida prima rubia salieron corriendo del hospital. Se veía como si le hubiera roto la nariz. Oops.

Pero el no importa. Sólo recuerdo la cara de la mamá de Edward. Tan enojada y asustada. Era terrible. Me sentía mal de que todo esto fuera mi culpa. De que arruiné la vida de su hijo para siempre.

Así que, me había aislado a mi misma de la palabra Edward.

Sólo espero que esté bien.

Así que ahí estaba. Sentada en el sillón con mi mamá. Viendo un episodio de friends. Rachel llega a la puerta de Ross. Momento intimo. Se miran a los ojos, y se acercan cada vez más cer-.

Mi teléfono suena asustándome. Es Emmett y le contestó al tercer timbre.

"¿Hola?" Contesté.

"Hey Bella, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. ¿Estás ocupada? ¿Podemos ir a algún lado?"

Me encogí de hombros, pero me di cuenta de que no podía verme por el teléfono, "Seguro, ¿a dónde?"

"Encuéntrame en la tienda de carne en la calle 34th. JAJAJA. ¡ENCUENTRAME EN LA TIENDA DE CARNE! No era mi intención formar el juego de palabra. Jajaja, me hago encima." Dijo, aún riendo.

Rodé mis ojos y le dije que estaría ahí en cinco minutos. Me metí al auto de mi mamá y empecé a manejar lentamente hacia la tienda de carne. Obviamente, en cuanto llegué, Emmett estaba saludándome frenéticamente con la mano. Estacioné el auto y abrí la puerta, caminando hacia Emmett.

"Escucha, Bella, sé que cuando te diga porquè estamos aquí querrás irte, pero por favor escúchame primero."

"¿Okey? ¿Qué sucede Em?"

Emmett se volteó y tomó a un chico de la camiseta, volteándolo para que quedara frente a mí.

Era Edward.

Ahogué un grito cuando me di cuenta de quién era, y me di la vuelta para huir. Emmett me tomó del brazo y me miró.

"Bella, por favor. Sólo siéntate y come con nosotros. No pasará nada. No recuerda nada."

Sí, eso me hizo sentirme mejor.

Cautelosamente, nunca quitando mis ojos de Edward, y con ellos mirándome todo el tiempo, me senté para acompañarlos.

Todos ordenamos sándwiches, y luego nos sumergimos en un incómodo silencio. Emmett nos veía a mí y a Edward. Aún estábamos mirándonos.

"¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?" Me preguntó.

No podía hablar. Me di cuenta de cuanto había extrañado su aterciopelada y hermosa voz.

"Su nombre es Bella." Dijo Emmett, dándose cuenta de que tenía problemas para hablar.

Edward me miró. Con sus ojos vagando por mi cara. "¿Bella? Cómo hermosa."

Tuve que pararme a mi misma de empezar a llorar. Esas eran exactamente las palabras que me había dicho el día que nos conocimos. Sólo que esta vez, no era un estúpido arrogante. Ahora era sólo un chico confundido.

Emmett rompió el silencio que invadió la habitación. "Bella iremos a Dartmouth. Como tú." Dijo. Edward me miró, y luego miró a Emmett.

"Eso es agradable. Lo siento si esto suena grosero…pero, ¿quién eras exactamente? ¿Para mí? ¿Antes de que todo esto pasara? Aparentemente tu ex novio me hizo esto, así qué… ¿Dormíamos juntos, o sólo salíamos? Dijo Edward, examinando mi cara.

No podía soportarlo más. Esto estaba matándome. El chico de quien estaba enamorada, no sabía que era para él, eso era peor, que no me correspondiera.

"¿Quién era para ti? ¡No lo sé! Ya no lo sé. Estuvimos atrapados en ese centro comercial por sólo Dios sabe cuántos días. Te amaba. Te amo. ¡Pero tú ni siquiera sabes quién soy! ¿No recuerdas el haber tratado de hacerme la cena? ¿O la película? ¿O ese beso? ¿Ese beso que me hizo enamorarme de ti? Esto es increíble. ¡Te amo! ¿No lo entiendes? Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo cuando estabas consciente, y ahora, PERDISTE LA MEMORIA, ¡Y estoy diciéndotelo! ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? ¿No me recuerdas para nada?" Dije, levantándome y caminando hacia donde estaba sentado. Poniendo mis manos en sus hombros, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"¿Nada?" Le pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, tal vez esto te ayude a recordar." Murmuré y lo besé con todo lo que tenía dentro de mí. Lo besé tan pasional y amorosamente que su madre lo sentiría. Se resistió, pero después de un momento, me besó de vuelta.

Era el Edward que conocía el que me estaba besando. La manera en la que sus labios se amoldaban a los míos. La forma en que nuestras lenguas jugaban una con otra. La forma en que envolvió mi cintura en un abrazo de amor, y como mis manos se perdieron en su cabello.

Lo empujé después de un momento, y lo miré fijamente.

"¿Recuerdas?" Le pregunté con calma.

Abrió su boca para hablar…..

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews...los dejarè con la duda una vez mas (x de sus reviews depende que actualize pronto :p bueno se los dejo asì rapidismo pqe tengo prisa!**

**los qieroo! ((:**

**Tantos momentos de felicidad, tanta caridad & tanta fantasia ((8))**


	17. Dartmouth

**La genio que escribiò esta historia es Live Your Life Love y yo sòlo la traduzco ((:**

* * *

Capitulo 16; Dartmouth

BPOV

"Yo – Yo no-no puedo recordar." Susurró y la sonrisa de felicidad que estaba en mi cara hace unos momentos por el beso desapareció, lo miré detenidamente y me di cuenta de que había besado a un completo extraño.

"¡Bella espera!" Me llamó el clon de Edward. Me volví para mirarlo, y sólo me dijo, "Lo siento."

Sabía que lo decía enserio. Se veía sincero. Le sonreí débilmente y seguí caminando hacia mi carro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegué a casa y mi mamá me avisó que Rose y Alice estaban ahí. Caminé hacia adentro y fui a la sala, segura de que estarían sentadas en el sillón.

"¡Bella! ¿Dónde estabas?" Me preguntó.

"Emmett me llamó. Quería que nos reuniéramos." murmuré.

La cara de Rose cambió a enojada y me miró con furia.

"Oh así que como tu novio no te reconoce, ¿tenías que ir a robarme el mío uh?" Me preguntó.

Mi quijada se abrió de la sorpresa. "¿Acaso eres idiota?" Le pregunté. "No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso."

"Sí, bueno, no quiero que veas a Emmett a mis espaldas."

"EL me pidió a MI que lo viera en un lugar porqué quería hablar conmigo sobre ALGO." Dije, demasiado molesta ahora. Cómo se atreve a creer que yo haría cosas a sus espaldas. Y Emmett era mi amigo también. Podía salir con él si quería.

"No sabía que le habías puesto una correa, es mi amigo también, así que puedo verlo si quiero. Pero no es lo que piensas. No dormí con él, cómo tu, que decidías hacerlo cada maldito segundo"

La cara de Rose se volvió fría, y luego me miró con una mirada que juro que hubiera podido empezar un incendio. "Bueno, es algo bueno que Edward haya perdido la memoria, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo perra que eres." ¿Por qué todos me dicen eso? Me pregunto. ¿Si soy una perra?

Alice se metió entre nosotras antes de que pudiera decirle algo igual a ella.

"¡Chicas! ¡PAREN! Que les pasa. Mejores amigas tiene un significado saben. Y no es insultarse sobre lo que puedan en cuanto tengan la menor oportunidad. ¡Así que cállense!" Gritó.

Rose siguió mirándome enojada y le dije que saliera de mi casa.

"Con gusto." Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta. Escuché como prendía su motor, mientras gritaba, "¡Vámonos ALICE!"

Alice me miró preocupada y me abrazó muy fuerte. "Te veo después."

Asentí y la dejé ir, entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro. No quería salir por un largo tiempo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9 Meses después. No había cambiado mucho. Me estaba preparando para ir a Dartmouth. Rosalie seguía sin dirigirme la palabra. Emmett, se había abstenido de dirigírmela también. Alice y Jasper vivían una bonita relación de pareja. Y no sabía absolutamente nada sobre Edward.

Aún es una parte de mí, pero tengo que seguir adelante. No va a recordarme nunca, así que, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Hoy, mis padres me dejaron en Dartmouth. Era…grande. Y espeluznante. Pero sabía que estaba lista. Después de todo por lo que había pasado, Dartmouth sería pan comido.

Pasé por la puerta y me dirigí a buscar mi dormitorio. Cuando llegué, abrí la puerta y me adentré a un cuarto extremadamente limpio. Honestamente, no podía ver ni siquiera una mota de polvo en ese lugar.

Mi compañero de cuarto y yo, íbamos a llevarnos muy bien.

"¡Oh! Lo siento. ¡Me asustaste! ¡Perdón, pero este lugar es un completo desastre!" Me dijo alguien de adentro del closet. Se dio la vuelta y quedamos frente a frente.

Mi quijada cayó y me le quedé viendo. Este tipo era atractivo. Osea, del tipo del que le rasgaría la camiseta ahora mismo. ¿El era mi compañero de cuarto? Ni siquiera sabía que habían cuartos mixtos. Pero hey, con un chico como este, no me importa.

"Mi nombre es Alex. Tú debes ser Bella"

Asentí, y perdí la habilidad de hablar. "Mmmph."

Se rió y me miró. Con sus ojos escaneándome. ¿Incomodo? Si, ya lo creo.

"Uh, ¿Y, de dónde eres?" Le pregunté.

"Oh, soy de New York. Siempre había querido venir aquí, así que, estoy contento de estar aquí. Con una compañera de cuarto tan hermosa, será aún mejor."

Me ruboricé y le regalé una amplia sonrisa.

"He estado aquí por un par de horas, ¿quieres que te de un tour del lugar?" Asentí y lo seguí a la puerta.

De verdad sabía a donde iba. Me llevó a todos lados. ¡Y era muy divertido también!

Y no pensé en Edward ni una sola vez.

¡DEMONIOS! Acabo de hacerlo.

Traté de no pensar en el hecho de que Edward estaba en el mismo campus que yo. Así que, sólo me divertiría, sin pensar en Edward.

Woo. Esto es difícil.

"Así que, Bella. ¿Tienes novio?" Me preguntó Alex cuando nos sentamos en el campus delantero. En el césped, debajo del roble. Era agradable.

Rayos, que pregunta.

"Uhm. No. nah. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"No, no tengo novio si a eso te refieres." Se rió. Rodé mis ojos y lo golpeé en el hombro.

Y ahí fue cuando sucedió. Edward apareció, viniendo de la esquina. Caminó al otro lado del campus con Emmett y Jasper siguiéndolo. Había extrañado muchísimo a Jasper y a Emmett. No comentarios sobre Edward. Simplemente mirarlo a la cara dolía demasiado.

"Uhm. Alex ¿me esperas un minuto? Sólo voy a saludar a unos amigos." Asintió, y me vio correr a toda velocidad hacia Emmett.

Salté encima de él y le di un gran abrazo de oso.

"¡Bella!" Gritó y me apretó entre sus brazos. Me abrazó tan fuerte que creí que iba a explotar.

"¡Em! No puedo respirar amigo." Rió y me dejó ir.

Me volteé hacia Jasper y le di un gran abrazo también. "¡Los extraño muchísimo chicos!"

"Nosotros también te hemos extrañado Bells." Dijo Jasper.

Lo solté de mi abrazo y sólo lo miré. Sin prestar atención a Edward. Nada de atención la verdad. Pero podía sentir sus ojos quemándome la espalda.

"Mmm…tengo que irme pero veámonos luego ¿Okey?"

Asintieron con una sonrisa, y yo regresé con Alex, sin mirar atrás.

**EPOV**

"Chicos." Dije mientras veía a Bella correr. "Está de verdad enojada. Quiero decir, ni siquiera me miró."

"Bueno, no puedes culparla hermano. Ya te explicamos lo que pasó. Ella era, pues era tu vida. Nunca te había visto tan enamorado. Fue intenso." Murmuró Jasper.

"No podía creerle a mi mamá. Diciéndole que todo esto era su culpa. No lo era. Sólo quería que supiera eso."

Emmett negó con la cabeza. "No hagas nada. Aún está muy herida. Ella te amaba. Esto està haciéndole daño."

Suspiré y traté de recordarla con todas mis fuerza. Pero no conseguí nada. No podía recordar absolutamente nada. Aunque Emmett y Jasper me habían contado la mayoría de mi vida, aún me sentía incompleto. Algo faltaba. Oh, y sabía que era….MI MEMORIA.

Era duro no saber quién era. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas recordar algo. Pero no podía.

La vi sentarse junto a un chico debajo de un árbol. Estaban riéndose y ella puso su mano en el brazo del chico. Mi estómago se retorció y sentí algo raro. ¿Celos? Tal vez. No sabría decirlo.

Bella dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros, y me miró directamente a mi esta vez. Le devolví la mirada y nuestros ojos se conectaron. No podía mirar hacia otro lado, y obviamente ella tampoco. Simplemente nos miramos mutuamente, hasta que Emmett rompió la conexión.

"Vamos hermano, vayamos a buscar nuestros cuartos."

Asentí y lo seguí. Mirándola una vez más.

Oh Dios. Por favor déjame recordar.

* * *

**aww la recordara o no? :p Ya nos acercamos al final...de hecho sòlo queda un capìtulo y el epìlogo muchas gracias por todos sus reviews...y estoy traduciendo màs historias, asì que **

**subire esas antes de traducir la secuela...que sòlo lleva 8 capitulos...obviamente no subirè las historias completas antes de continuar con esta...pero si por lo menos dos capitulos o algo asì....a y unas pocas aclarasiones de los reviews que recibì en el capitulo anterior:**

**JUEGO DE PALABRAS; sinceramente ni yo lo entendi (x asi que sòlo lo deje asi....Emmett es un bombòn, asì que puedes encontrarlo en una tienda de carne :p fue lo mjor que pude hacer con eso.**

**SECUELA; yo voy a traducirla ((:**

**Lei-Clln; jaja lo sè...en las telenovelas siempre hay alguien que pierde la memoria o se queda ciego o paralitico :p**

**Y por ultimo...muchisimas gracias a todos sus reviews en vdd los amoo! ((:**

**El sentimiento de qe no soy yo...de qe ay algo mas cuando tu me miras ((8))**


	18. El final del principio

**La autora es Live Your Life Love**

* * *

Capitulo 17; El final del principio

BPOV

Después del tour, Alex y yo volvimos a nuestro cuarto. Empecé a desempacar y el sólo se sentó ahí, viéndome. Estaba un poco incomoda, con el simplemente mirándome, pero no dije nada. Sólo seguí desempacando.

Me pregunté donde se estaban quedando Jasper y Emmett. ¡Tal vez podría ir a visitarlos! ¡Sí! ¡Y le preguntaré a Alex si quiere acompañarme! Eso sería agradable.

"¿Hey Alex?" Le pregunté.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Quieres acompañarme a ver a mis amigos? Tu sabes, son más o menos cono tu. Lo más probable es que te caigan bien."

"Claro, ¿el chico grande y el de pelo rubio verdad? ¿Qué hay de el otro? ¿El de cabello café?"

Paré de empacar y pensé en Edward.

"Oh, no lo conozco." murmuré, esperando poder sacarlo de mi mente.

Alex se encogió de hombros, y me dijo que podríamos irnos cuando estuviera lista.

"Déjame llamarlos, para ver donde están." Tomé mi teléfono tratando de encontrar el numero de  
Emmett, y obviamente el de Edward salió primero, rápidamente presioné "borrar" y seguí buscando el de Emmett.

"¡Hey Bells!" Gritó Emmett.

"Hey Em. ¿Te importaría si Alex y yo vamos a verlos?"

"¿Tu y…Alex? ¿De verdad tienes que traerlo?"

"¡Emmett! ¡Si, si tengo que llevarlo!"

Emmett gruñó, casi resopló y yo reí.

"¿Emmett que eres? ¿Un vampiro?"

Emmett se rió, y luego dijo, "La haría grandioso de vampiro."

"Claro que sí. ¿Ahora, dónde esta su dormitorio, para que pueda ir?"

Me explicó cómo llegar y yo le dije a Alex que podía desempacar luego. Asintió y saltó de la cama, luego nos dirigimos al dormitorio de Emmett.

Cuando llegamos, toqué suavemente la puerta. Esperando que Emmett me abriera, en vez de él abrió Edward. Su cara se veía severa.

"Oh. Hola." Murmurè, sin mirarlo a los ojos en ningún momento. Me podría deslumbrar y hacer que me enamorara de èl de nuevo. No podía hacer eso, no después de todo el dolor que me cause, y a èl. Sòlo asintió y me dejó pasar.

Obviamente eran compañeros de cuarto. El lugar ya se veía como si hubiera caído una bomba o algo, pasé por una pila de ropa del piso para saltar encima de Emmett.

"Hey Em." Lo saludé.

Me dio vueltas en su espalda y acabé cayendo en su cama, golpeándome en la cabeza con algo duro.

"¡Ow! ¿Qué fue eso?" Me di la vuelta para ver con que me había golpeado. Era un destornillador.

"¿Para que podrían necesitar esto?"

"¡Cosas!" Se rió, pero luego se volvió serio. "Bella, Rose va a venir pronto. No creo que sea buena idea…Tu sabes…que estuvieras aquí."

Me quedé callada pero asentí. "Sólo quería presentarles a Alex, mi compañero de cuarto."

Alex se acercó por atrás de mi y sacudió la mano de Emmett. Se veía impresionado y Edward tartamudeó.

"¿Compañero de cuarto?"

No le presté atención.

"Así qué, será mejor que nos vayamos. Tenemos mucho que desempacar. ¿Hey donde está Jasper?"

"Cruzando el pasillo. Bells, te veo después. Ten cuidado." Dijo mirando a Alex.

"Estaré bien Em. Nos vemos." Le di un grande abrazo y salí de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirar a Edward.

"Bueno, tengo el presentimiento de que no les agrade." Dijo Alex mientras volvíamos a nuestro dormitorio.

"Emmett es muy sobre protector. Es como mi hermano mayor."

"Si, pero el otro chico, parecía como si estuviera a punto de arrancarme la cabeza. Pensé que habías dicho que no lo conocías."

El aire se me atoró en la garganta. "No lo conozco."

"Bueno, parecía como si tuviera algo que ver contigo."

"Imposible."

"¿Por qué?"

"Um. Porque si. Sé que no me conoce. No lo conozco. No es nada."

"Okey, ¿Hey, hay una fiesta hoy? ¿Quieres ir? Estará lleno de nuevos estudiantes."

¿Por qué no?

"Claro." Murmuré mientras seguía desempacando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era de noche y ya estaba lista para ir a la fiesta. Alice vino para ver a Jasper y pasó a verme a mí. Fue agradable verla. Sentía como si no hubiera hablado con ella en demasiado tiempo. No vì a Rose y estaba agradecida.

No me sentía con ánimos de verla aun.

"¿Lista?" Me preguntó Alex.

"Sip. Vámonos."

Caminos a donde era la fiesta. Obviamente iba a ser una loca fiesta de universitarios. Drogas, alcohol, y ya saben, todas esas cosas. Me dije a mi misma que no iba a beber esta noche. No soy una buena ebria.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, Alex me presentó a algunos amigos y conocí un poco de gente. Una chica llamada Ángela por ejemplo. Era sumamente simpática. Le dije que debíamos salir algún día. Ella dijo que sí, y que iba a presentarme a alguno de sus amigos.

Derrepente vi una cabeza rubia entre la gente. Se veía como Rosalie.

¡ERA ROSALIE!

"Espérame un poco Ángela, volveré en un segundo."

"Claro." Se encogió de hombros.

"¡Rose!" Le grité, y se dio la vuelta para verme. La música era demasiado alta, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo para hablar sobre ella.

"Lo siento. Te dije cosas muy feas. Es sólo que Emmett es como un hermano mayor para mí. Pero no siento nada más hacia el."

Me miró y asintió. "De verdad lo siento Bells. Te he extrañado muchísimo. Discúlpame. Lo siento muchísimo." Me abrazó muy fuerte, y la abracé también. Era bueno tenerla de vuelta.

Un chico ebrio y empujó y me volteé para verlo.

"Lo siento preciosa. Sólo estoy repartiendo las noticias."

"¿Cuáles noticias?" Pregunté.

"Oh, sí, ese chico, el tal ¿Edgar Cullen?" Contuve el aliento.

"Edward." Murmuró Rose.

"Si, se ha vuelto loco. Está en la sala, en la esquina, paseando de un lado a otro hablando sobre un centro comercial, Carlito's way, una chica de la que estaba enamorado, creo que su nombre es Bella. No sé. Se ha vuelto loco."

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. ¿Había recordado? Tenía que encontrarlo.

Me moví entre la multitud hasta la habitación en la que Edward estaba paseando de un lado hacia otro.

"¡Carlito's way! Luego vimos una película. Mierda. Bella. Te amo. Besó a Jacob. Lo golpeé" Estaba murmurando.

Mantuve una buena distancia de él, y me miró.

"Oh Bella. Lo siento." Susurró y me acerqué a él. Guardando un poco de distancia, temerosa de acercarme a el de nuevo.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Susurró mi nombre una y otra vez.

"Te amo." Dijo simplemente y sentí que mis rodillas se debilitaban.

"Te recuerdo." Me dijo. Lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas y salté hacia él, empujándolo a la pared y besándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y mis manos se perdieron en su cabello.

"Te amo. Te amo. Te amo." Le dije. Me besó de nuevo.

"Lo siento. Todo volvió a mi derrepente. No fue tu culpa. No la fue la culpa de nadie. Jacob hizo esto. No fuiste tu amor, no fuiste tú. No pienses eso." Asentí y me dio un caluroso abrazo. Lloré contra su camiseta y me acarició el cabello.

"Te amo muchísimo. Era horrible mirarte y no recordar nada. Pensar que no te tendría de vuelta."

"Pero me tienes ahora. Por siempre." Dijo y me besó de nuevo.

Me fundí en el beso del hombre perfecto. El amor de mi vida. Edward Cullen.

**FIN**


	19. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

El día después de la fiesta, bueno traté de devolver todo a la normalidad. Quería olvidar como había sido mi vida sin Edward y estaba demasiado feliz de tenerlo de vuelta en mi vida.

Se veía un poco enojado con Alex, con todo el asunto de que fuera mi compañero de cuarto y eso. Aunque estaba feliz de que se preocupara tanto por mí como para celarme.

Su madre, bueno Edward me obligó a hablar con ella. Dijo que se sentía mal por haberme culpado de todo y que Edward era muy feliz ahora que estaba conmigo. Era obvio.

Después nos hizo una gran cena. Su padre era muy agradable también. Hermoso, lo que podría oirse un poco extraño. No, no me gusta el padre de mi novio, es sólo que…ya saben de donde sacó su aspecto.

Casi todos los días voy al mall. Sólo para agradecerle silenciosamente por todo lo que me dio.  
Amor, aventuras, amistad. Sin ese centro comercial, no seriamos nada.

Fui a casa de Jacob a visitarlo. Estaba usando un molde blanco en la nariz. Tuve que usar toda mi energía para no reírme.

Me disculpé por romperle la nariz, y el se disculpó por borrarle la memoria a Edward. Y también por haber tratado de tenerme de vuelta. Sabía que estaba con Edward y que me hacía muy feliz.

"¿Estás lista amor?" Me preguntó Edward, mientras estábamos a punto de entrar a clases.

Le sonreí. "Mientras esté contigo, estoy lista para lo que sea."

Me sonrió y tomó mi mano mientras caminábamos hacia el primer día de nuestras vidas.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Hola chicos' pues este es el final oficial de esta historia...qe escribio Live Your Life Love y le agradezco mucho por haberme dejado traducirla...awww! es una historia hermosa**

**y me duele qe aya terminado (x pero tengo otras traducciones en estos momentos qe son muy buenas tambie, gracias por su paciencia y por todos los que siguieron esta historia...y para los traicioneros qe la leeyeron en ingles....es broooma ((; grxs por sus reviews' a TODOS sigan leyendo mis traducciones (: y puees...perdon si no traducìa..pero falleciò alguien :S y sinceramente ni ganas de tocar la compu ni de nda..pero ps ya tratare' prometo actualizar este fin...en el fanfic en ingles hay otro cap...pero SOLO dice qe si quisieran otra secuela..y ps la secuela ya va...y yo la traducirè tambien :p Gpt' tenganme paciencia en estos momentos pfaa' mi vida es una telenovela :p los quiero!**

**One last kiss' ((8)) forever-papa roach :p**


End file.
